Stargate Future, le commencement
by Helnox
Summary: SG.1 repart pour une nouvelle mission, sauf que cette fois, le danger rencontré est au delà de leurs espérances ... Atlantis est mobilisée ! Entre grandes découvertes et attaques ennemies, nos héros réussiront-ils encore à sauver l'univers ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stargate Future_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis reparti dans une nouvelle aventure, mais cette fois dans l'univers de Stargate (pour un peu changer). J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Cette fiction est une sorte de transition entre la fin des séries et ma propre histoire, donc dans celle-ci vous ne retrouverez que des personnages de Stargate venant des trois séries (SG1, Atlantis et Universe).  
Ce prologue est en fait le résumé des trois séries pour ceux qui ne connaîtrais pas Stargate. Si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, rendez vous mercredi 10 avril pour le premier chapitre;)  
Je remercie Syngaly, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fiction qui fait un super travail !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur ********stargate-fusion . com**** ou ********fr . stargate . wikia . com****)**

* * *

******Prologue**

Toute l'histoire de Stargate commence en 1928. Le docteur Paul Langford effectue des recherches archéologiques sur le plateau de Gizeh, non loin des trois grandes pyramides. Il faisait de temps à autre de petites trouvailles mais rien qui valait ce qu'il était sur le point de découvrir.

Le professeur fut appelé un matin par un des responsables des fouilles lui demandant de venir car ils avaient fait une grande découverte. Une fois sur place, avec sa fille Catherine, il fut amené devant une grande dalle de pierre où étaient inscrits des hiéroglyphes. Il en fit le tour et remarqua que la pierre était découpée à certains endroits.

___« Je pense que l'on peut la soulever par treuil la pierre semble découpée de façon à ce qu'il y ait des morceaux égaux »_ déclara-t-il au chef des fouilles.

Il donna l'ordre aux ouvriers de commencer l'opération suggérée par le professeur Langford et ils s'exécutèrent. Ils soulevèrent une partie de la dalle, laissant apparaître un morceau d'anneau qui semblait être fabriqué en fer. L'anneau fut entièrement dégagé du sable.

Ne sachant pas à quoi servait l'appareil, Langford commença des recherches sur ce dernier sous la responsabilité de l'US Air Force, l'Armée de l'Air des États-Unis. Le mystérieux engin fut apporté dans une base de l'armée qui était un ancien silo de missiles caché sous la montagne Cheyenne, d'où le nom du complexe « Cheyenne Mountain ».

Il continua ses recherches jusqu'en 1945 où il réussit enfin à activer l'appareil qui forma une sorte de flaque d'eau miroitante. On décida d'envoyer quelqu'un à travers celle-ci pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté car l'eau ne semblait pas se renverser. Ernest Littlefield, travaillant aussi sur le projet fut volontaire. On l'équipa d'un scaphandre et on l'attacha à une corde pour le faire revenir en cas de problème. Il franchit le miroir d'eau qui se ferma juste après son passage. La corde fut coupée. Le docteur Langford le croyant perdu à jamais, décida de mettre fin au projet et annonça à sa fille que son fiancé était mort dans un accident de laboratoire. Paul Langford mourut quelques années plus tard.

Dans les années 80, l'US Air Force reprit les recherches sur l'artefact. Catherine, fille de son découvreur, ne fut à nouveau intéressée par l'appareil qu'en 1994. Elle se rendit à une conférence tenue par un certain docteur Daniel Jackson. Celui-ci affirmait que les pyramides de Gizeh avaient été construites par des extraterrestres pour servir de base d'atterrissage pour leurs vaisseaux spatiaux. Les personnes présentes à la réunion se moquèrent de lui et de sa théorie. Ils partaient les uns après les autres jusqu'au moment où Jackson en fut réduit à parler à une pièce vide. Il fut ensuite expulsé de son domicile, pour lui tout s'enchaînait, il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. Quand il sortit d'un hôtel, un homme de l'Armée de l'Air l'aborda et lui demanda d'entrer dans une voiture car quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Il se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être, et comme il était curieux, il entra dans la voiture, laissant ses valises auprès de l'officier qui les protégeait avec son parapluie de la grande pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville. Catherine Langford occupait la place en face de celle qui semblait être prévue pour lui.

___« Bonsoir docteur Jackson__, d_it la vieille dame.

_- ____Bonsoir, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?_

_- ____D'un job !_

_- ____Un job ? Quel genre de travail ?_

_- ____Une traduction … »_

Elle prit une mallette et en sortit une petite pochette.

___« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_Demanda l'archéologue

_- ____C'est votre billet d'avion »_

Elle lui tendit la pochette et Daniel la saisit. Il ne savais pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors quand une telle occasion se proposait, il ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Il quitta la voiture, reprit ses valises et partit à la recherche d'un taxi.

Une fois l'avion de Daniel posé, deux hommes de l'armée vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'escorter dans le complexe où se faisaient les recherches pour lesquelles il était concerné. On lui fit signer un accord de confidentialité et de non divulgation, car ces fameuses recherches dirigées par Madame Langford étaient dans le domaine top secret.

La base de Cheyenne Mountain était souterraine et donc Daniel prit un ascenseur pour descendre au bon niveau. Il se mit à éternuer sans parvenir à s'arrêter et expliqua au soldat qui l'escortait que c'était normal et qu'il avait comme une allergie aux voyages. Jackson fut mené dans une grande salle où était la dalle en pierre qui avait été découverte avec l'appareil. Il corrigea en quelques secondes une traduction qui avait été faite par un des chercheurs qui était aussi dans la salle et apprit qu'un appareil s'appelait la « Porte des Étoiles ». Pour lui faire comprendre on lui montra l'engin. Il passa deux semaines à travailler sur la dalle mais quelque chose le chiffonnait : les glyphes sur le contour de la dalle étaient des hiéroglyphes, mais au centre il y avait des symboles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il comprit ensuite qu'il s'agissait de constellations quand il reconnut celle d'Orion. Après quelques recherches approfondies, il apprit qu'il fallait enclencher sept symboles sur la Porte des Étoiles pour qu'elle s'active : six pour définir la destination et le septième étant le point d'origine, montrant la Porte de départ. On lui demanda quels étaient les symboles à choisir et il leur montra ceux qui étaient au centre de la dalle. Le septième était un peu caché, mais ils finirent par le trouver et alors on testa ses dires en activant la Porte. Des secousses se firent ressentir dans la base quand l'anneau interne de la Porte tourna pour enclencher les différents symboles. Quand la Porte s'activa, tout le monde fut émerveillé devant la beauté de l'engin. Le miroir d'eau lumineuse éblouissait de beauté les yeux de tous ceux qui assistaient à l'essai.

On décida d'envoyer une équipe à travers le vortex de la Porte afin d'explorer ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté car le module de reconnaissance avait montré qu'il était arrivé intact sur une autre planète. Pour commander l'équipe, on envoya chercher le Colonel Jack O'Neil pour lui dire qu'il était de nouveau dans le service actif. Il hésita car il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'accident mortel de son fils Charlie qui s'était tué avec l'arme de service de son père. L'équipe fut également composée du docteur Jackson, des majors Kawalsky et Ferretti -qui étaient aussi des amis du Colonel O'Neil- et de quelques militaires.

Une fois arrivés sur la planète, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une immense pyramide dans un désert. En poursuivant leur exploration, ils aperçurent un village de paysans qui vivaient pour l'honneur d'un dieu, qui semblait être Râ, un dieu terrien de l'Ancienne Égypte. Ceci paraissait invraisemblable pour Daniel. Ils découvrirent par la suite que c'était un extraterrestre qui se faisait passer pour le dieu. Râ se préparait à détruire la Terre quand il découvrit la présence de l'équipe terrienne sur sa planète, et surtout qu'ils étaient venus avec une bombe. C'était la mission de base du Colonel : détruire toute menace de l'autre côté de la Porte des Étoiles. Râ enrichit la bombe au naquadah, un minerai qui multipliait par cent la puissance de la bombe et demanda à un de ses Jaffa de l'envoyer par la Porte. Jack tua ce Jaffa et tenta de désactiver la bombe mais le mécanisme ne fonctionnait plus alors il envoya l'engin explosif sur le vaisseau-mère de Râ, qui était en train de décoller pour s'enfuir. En effet, O'Neil et son équipe avait aidé le peuple à monter une rébellion contre ce faux dieu, à l'aide des anneaux de transport. La bombe explosa lorsque le vaisseau spatial était en orbite et élimina en même temps le faux dieu. L'équipe dut repartir sur Terre, mais Daniel décida de rester sur Abydos (qui était le nom de la planète) car une des habitantes du village était amoureuse de lui et lui de même. Les membres survivants de l'équipe retournèrent sur leur monde natal en franchissant à nouveau l'horizon des événements de la Porte des Étoiles.

Dans son rapport de mission, Jack dit qu'il avait enclenché la bombe, que Daniel et quelques militaires étaient morts sur la planète et que l'autre Porte avait été détruite.

Le projet fut abandonné et on laissa juste une petite garnison de gardes devant la Porte. Un jour en 1997 où les soldats jouaient aux cartes dans la salle d'embarquement car il ne se passait jamais rien, la Porte se mit à tourner. Les gardes furent pris par surprise. Le grand tissu qui la recouvrait s'envola et le vortex apparut. Des soldats aliens en armures qui ressemblaient à des serpents traversèrent le vortex. L'un d'eux semblait être leur chef, son armure était dorée, peut-être faite en or. Ils tuèrent les gardes masculins de la salle et capturèrent la seule femme militaire qui gardait la Porte. Ils repartirent avec cette dernière sur leur monde mais avant qu'ils traversent le dirigeant actuel du complexe qui s'appelait maintenant le SGC (Stargate Command), le Général Georges Hammond, qui avait succédé à West vit les yeux du chef des aliens briller comme le faisaient ceux de Râ.

On décida donc de rappeler le Colonel O'Neill qui était parti à la retraite à son retour de la mission Abydos. Au départ, il est sceptique mais il finit par accepter de retourner à la base. Hammond lui posa quelques questions sur la Porte et sur les Jaffas qui avaient été tués lors de l'ouverture de celle-ci. Hammond voulut être certain que Râ était bien mort car il se demandait si cet alien dont les yeux brillaient n'était pas le faux dieu égyptien. Jack lui confirma le décès de ce dernier. Il vit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'envoyer une bombe par la Porte car ils pensaient que toute menace n'avait pas été écartée. Le Colonel fut alors obligé d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas détruit la Porte sur Abydos car la menace que représentait Râ avait disparu et il ne voyait pas de raison d'éliminer les Abydosiens surtout qu'ils avaient accueillants et agréables avec eux. Il déclara aussi que Daniel Jackson n'était pas mort mais qu'il est resté vivre avec le peuple de la planète ensablée. Jack proposa de vérifier qu'il était bien en vie et de l'autre côté. Le Général fut difficile à convaincre, mais il finit par flancher et on activa la Porte vers Abydos. Le Colonel envoya une boîte de mouchoirs à travers le vortex ce qui parut bizarre pour le personnel de la base. Il leur expliqua alors que Daniel souffrait de nombreuses allergies. Peu de temps après, la Porte s'activa de l'extérieur et la boîte vide franchit le miroir lumineux. Elle comportait une inscription ajoutée au feutre _« Envoyez-en d'autres »_. Ce signe montrait parfaitement que Daniel Jackson était bien en vie de l'autre côté de la Porte sur cette planète ensoleillée.

Hammond décida alors d'y envoyer une équipe pour aller chercher le Docteur Jackson. Le Colonel O'Neill fut nommé à la tête de l'équipe. Il était accompagné dans cette tâche par les Major Kawalsky et Ferretti qui avaient fait partie de la première équipe qui avait franchi la porte en 1994. Le Capitaine Samantha Carter, une astrophysicienne se joingnit à l'équipe et même si elle en fut pas la bienvenue au départ pour Jack, elle s'intégra bien par la suite.

Jack arriva sur Abydos avec l'équipe. Seule Carter était tourmentée par le voyage par la Porte car les autres avaient soit déjà franchi le vortex, soient étaient des soldats entraînés à des situations spéciales. Elle fut ensuite absorbée par le tableau de commande de la Porte, que l'on appelle aussi DHD, et s'étonna qu'il soit si petit, en comparaison à leur installation sur Terre. Daniel était heureux de revoir Jack qui lui était content de retrouver Ska'ra, un Abydosien avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Ils avaient combattu ensemble pour vaincre les troupes du faux dieux Râ.

Daniel coupa court aux retrouvailles et dit qu'il fallait qu'il leur montre quelque chose. Ils quittèrent la pyramide pour commencer une marche dans le désert. Daniel et un villageois avaient pris des torches ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit sombre.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et Daniel et son ami firent le tour de la salle pour allumer les flambeaux qui servaient à éclairer l'endroit. Les murs étaient recouverts de symboles, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quels symboles, c'était les glyphes qui étaient présents sur la Porte des Étoiles.

___« On peut remarquer que les symboles sont rangés en colonnes et que chaque ligne comporte six symboles. J'en ai déduit que ce pouvait être des adresses de Portes des Étoiles »_ dit Daniel qui semblait avoir énormément réfléchi dans cette pièce.

___« Ça voudrait dire qu'il y aurait des dizaines, voir des centaines de Portes en activité »_demanda Samantha qui était profondément intéressée par les dires du Docteur Jackson.

___« En effet Capitaine Carter ! »_

Lors de cette mission, l'équipe d'O'Neill fut capturée par les troupes de l'alien qui avait attaqué la base terrienne et qui était venu sur Abydos pour embarquer la femme de Jackson. Cet alien se faisait passer pour Apophis, un autre dieu égyptien. Le chef de ses troupes Jaffa s'appelait Teal'c. Son dieu lui dit, à lui et quelques autres Jaffas, de tuer des dizaines d'innocents. Celui-ci refusa et tua les autres gardes serpent et aida les personnes qui avaient été capturées y compris SG1 à s'enfuir. Ils découvrirent que ces aliens qui se faisaient passer pour des dieux s'appelaient les Goa'uld. Ils avaient un symbiote implanté dans un hôte innocent et le symbiote prenait le contrôle de l'hôte. Avant que la créature ne soit mature, celle-ci vivait en incubation dans la poche ventrale que possèdaient les Jaffa. Après de nombreuses discussions, Teal'c fut accepté dans l'équipe SG1. Il avait rejoint la Terre pour combattre les Goa'uld et peut-être libérer son peuple qui était opprimé par le faux dieu Apophis.

Durant ses missions, SG1 rencontra des dizaines de peuples et de races. Certaines deviendront leurs alliés :

les Nox qui étaient des personnes vivant dans la forêt et qui ont le don de se rendre invisible et de guérir

les Tollan qui avaient une avance technologique incroyable mais leur monde d'origine fut détruit par une éruption volcanique. SG1 les sauva mais malheureusement leur nouvelle planète fut détruite par les Goa'uld lors d'une attaque.

les Asgards qui étaient de petites créatures grises qui avaient eux aussi une grande avancée technologique , encore plus grande que les Tollan et ils faisaient partie de la grande alliance des Quatre Races, le groupe des quatre plus grandes races de la galaxie.

Les Tok'ra qui étaient des personnes qui avaient des symbiotes comme les Goa'uld mais ils étaient en totale symbiose avec leur hôte, chacun pouvant s'exprimer quand il le voulait et ils agissaient pour défendre les autres et se battre contre les Goa'uld.

Malheureusement le monde n'est pas parfait, et donc il se firent aussi de redoutables ennemis :

les Goa'uld, les serpents qui se prenaient pour des dieux et qui assouvissaient des peuples à leur service.

les Réplicateurs qui étaient des crabes métalliques qui avaient la capacité de se répliquer autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient tant qu'ils avaient un matériau de base. Des Réplicateurs humanoïdes existaient.

les Oris qui sétaient des humains qui avaient effectué leur ascension en même temps que les Anciens mais ces derniers s'étaient mis à se prendre pour des dieux et avaient crée une religion qui s'appelait Origine. Ils avaient pour but de convertir tout être vivant de la galaxie. Et quand des peuples refusaient de se soumettre, ils étaient rapidement éliminés.

Après de telles missions, les membres du SGC eurent certaines promotions durant leur dix années de service à la base. Le Capitaine Samantha Carter est celle qui en eut le plus : elle fut promue Major après deux années de service exemplaire dans l'équipe SG1, elle fut ensuite Lieutenant Colonel quand le Colonel O'Neill prit le commandement du SGC, 5 ans après. Elle fut nommée Colonel trois ans après sa dernière promotion quand elle prit la tête de l'expédition Atlantis.

Le Colonel O'Neill lui aussi fut promu au grade de Brigadier Général après 7 ans de travail au sein de SG1 et il prit pour un an le commandant du SGC.

Le Sergent Walter Harriman également continua son chemin et fut promu au grade de Sergent-Chef.

L'équipe SG1 vit ses membres changer parfois. Le Docteur Daniel Jackson décéda après une exposition à des radiations mortelles, et donc Jonas Quinn, un extraterrestre venant de Langara ( une planète anciennement Goa'uld et qui renfermait un matériau encore plus puissant que le naquadah, le naquadria) le remplaça. Le SGC était intéressé par ce matériau pour la construction de leurs chasseurs spatiaux. Daniel revint dans l'équipe un an plus tard quand il 'ressuscita' et Jonas rentra sur son monde.

Au bout de 9 ans, Vala Mal Doran rejoignit l'équipe SG1. Elle avait été l'hôte d'une Goa'uld du nom de Quetesh puis libérée par un Tok'ra. Les Terriens la rencontrèrent quand elle essaya de s'emparer du vaisseau Prométhée alors qu'il partait en mission de sauvetage. Elle voulait le vendre pour avoir du naquadah, ces petits échanges étant ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Quand les Terriens reprirent le contrôle de leur appareil, elle s'enfuit. On la retrouva moins d'un an plus tard car elle revint avec une tablette écrite en Ancien mentionnant un trésor se trouvant sur la planète Terre. Grâce à elle, l'équipe SG1 trouva de grands trésors et des informations sur le passé des Anciens. Ils trouvèrent aussi un engin qui leur permit de pouvoir prendre contact avec une autre galaxie d'où les Anciens seraient originaires sauf qu'ils y trouvèrent une race qui soumettait tous les peuples sur leur passage, les Oris. En voulant sauver la galaxie, Vala se retrouva involontairement envoyée physiquement dans cette fameuse galaxie Ori. Elle revint dans la Voie Lactée quand les fidèles de ces faux dieux traversèrent une Superporte pour envahir la notre. Elle rejoignit ensuite SG1 pour avoir fait ses preuves, et étant aussi la mère de la nouvelle chef des forces Ori, Adria qui était l'Oricy.

Durant les 10 années d'existence du SGC (et encore plus car il n'a pas disparu), le commandant de la base a changé plusieurs fois. Tout d'abord ce fut le Major Général Georges Hammond qui succèda au Lieutenant Général West en 1997. Il prit sa retraite en 2001 après avoir subi un chantage de la part d'une organisation secrète, le NID. Il fut remplacé pour peu de temps par le Major Général Bauer, mais Hammond reprendra ensuite son poste. Il le resta jusqu'en 2004, année où le Docteur Elizabeth Weir en prit le commandement. Elle resta une année avant de partir pour Atlantis et c'est le Brigadier Général O'Neill qui prit sa place pour un an, lui aussi. Actuellement, c'est le Major Général Hank Landry qui est à la tête du Stargate Command depuis 2005.

Ce fameux Stargate Command qui semble être une base imprenable fut la victime d'invasions aliens à plusieurs reprises. Tout d'abord ce sont les Reetous qui envahirent le SGC car ils avaient la capacité de se rendre invisible et avaient donc traversé la Porte des Étoiles avec une équipe sans que personne le remarque avant de poser des dispositifs explosifs. Mais grâce aux armes interphases qui permirent de les débusquer et de les éliminer, l'ordre fut rapidement rétabli au SGC.

Ce furent ensuite des aliens reptiles ayant la technologie permettant de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Ils faillirent réussir, mais par chance, le mécanisme nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de cette technologie, ne fonctionna pas sur le Capitaine Carter et sur Teal'c qui purent donner l'alerte et permettre l'élimination de la menace dans la base avant qu'elle se répande en dehors.

Quelques années plus tard ce furent des créatures d'une autre dimension qui envahirent le SGC, mais cette fois il se propagèrent aux alentours de la base. Leur apparition créait la panique chez les personnes qui ne travaillaient pas au complexe Stargate. Ces créatures étaient attirées par un appareil des Anciens que SG1 avait ramené sur Terre d'une de leurs explorations. Carter trouvera avec Daniel un moyen de stopper cette expérience et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Plus tard, elle fut aussi envahie par les Wraiths qui viennent de la galaxie de Pégase pour trouver sur Terre une nouvelle source de nourriture.

En parlant de Wraiths, en 2004, le SGC lança une expédition dans une autre galaxie afin de trouver la fameuse cité d'Atlantis. Ses cordonnées furent découvertes par Daniel Jackson quand il travaillait sur le sujet alors qu' il était affecté au poste de recherche de l'avant-poste des Anciens en Antarctique. Celui-ci fut découvert quand Anubis attaqua la Terre. Seul problème, la cité d'Atlantis semblait se trouver dans une autre galaxie, la galaxie de Pégase. Pour accéder à une telle destination il fallait enclencher non plus sept chevrons sur la Porte des Étoiles mais huit afin d'apporter une nouvelle précision, comme un indicateur pour montrer qu'on change de galaxie. Il fallait aussi une source d'énergie plus grande et on se servit d'un E2PZ afin d'apporter plus de puissance à la Porte.

L'expédition trouva en effet la cité, dans un état presque impeccable, seul petit problème, : elle se trouvait au fond d'un océan. Les boucliers qui la protégeaient depuis apparemment plusieurs siècles avaient tenu mais l'arrivée des Terriens avait activé beaucoup de systèmes et donc pompé une quantité d'énergie importante. Une équipe militaire fut envoyée sur une planète qui semblait vivable pour y trouver de l'aide, ou alors un refuge. L'équipe était composée du Colonel Marshall Sumner qui était le chef militaire de l'expédition, du Major John Sheppard et de quelques autres militaires. Ils firent connaissance sur cette planète, nommée Athos, avec un peuple, les Athosiens. Leur dirigeante s'appelait Teyla Emmagan. Le peuple vivait dans un campement car il était victime de la sélection Wraith. Les Wraiths sont des créatures mi-humaines, mi-ectoparasite, et elle se nourrissent de la force vitale des êtes humains. Ils considéraient donc les campements comme celui-ci comme une réserve de nourriture, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les Athosiens disaient changer d'emplacement pour vivre afin de pouvoir y échapper. Les Wraiths attaquèrent la planète et, pour survivre, les Athosiens se réfugièrent sur Atlantis. La cité, n'ayant plus d'énergie pour maintenir ses boucliers, remonta à la surface de l'océan. Teyla se joignit à l'équipe du Major Sheppard qui était devenu le chef militaire de la cité, le Colonel Sumner ayant perdu la vie dans une base des Wraiths. Sheppard était accompagné dans son équipe par le Docteur Rodney McKay qui avait déjà travaillé avec le SGC par le passé quand Teal'c avait été coincé dans la Porte des Étoiles ou quand la Porte du Stargate Command menaçait d'exploser à cause d'une arme Ancienne utilisée par Anubis contre la Terre, et du Lieutenant Aiden Ford.

McKay découvrit que la cité s'alimentait à l'aide d'E2PZ mais les générateurs à naquadah apportés pouvaient aussi aider à ceci. Les Portes des Étoiles de cette galaxie étaient différentes.

Au bout d'un an, les Wraiths lancèrent une attaque sur la cité d'Atlantis. Trois vaisseaux-ruches avaient pris la direction de la planète Lantia (nom de la planète où se trouvait la cité). Malgré la solution prévue, selon laquelle on utilisait un satellite d'attaque des Anciens et plusieurs Jumpers, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de soldats par la Porte en provenance de la Terre avec du matériel pour protéger la cité en attendant l'arrivée du Dédale, le nouveau vaisseau Terrien de type X-304. Malheureusement, Ford reçut une dose d'enzyme Wraith importante quand ce dernier voulut se nourrir de lui et qu'il fut interrompu. Le Lieutenant devint ainsi dépendant à cette enzyme comme une drogue et s'enfuit de la cité.

Le Major Sheppard fut promu Colonel pour qu'il puisse rester le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis car l'ancien -le Colonel Sumner- avait été tué par Sheppard. Ce dernier abrégeant les souffrances du Colonel qui était sur le point de mourir de la main d'une reine Wraith.

Le Colonel Sheppard partit en exploration pour chercher le Lieutenant Ford et par cette occasion sur la planète, ils rencontrèrent Ronon Dex, un Satédien qui avait été transformé en coureur par les Wraiths après la destruction de sa planète, Sateda. Il rejoignit l'équipe de Sheppard et prit la place de Ford. Ils finirent par retrouver ce dernier qui avait formé une petite équipe cette dernière étant elle aussi dopée à l'enzyme Wraith. Ils avaient le projet de détruire un vaisseau-ruche Wraith à l'aide d'un dart, un chasseur. Ils le virent pour la dernière fois sur ce vaisseau et puis il n'entendirent plus jamais parler de lui.

L'équipe captura un Wraith pour effectuer l'essai d'un rétrovirus inventé par le Docteur Carson Beckett, le médecin-chef de la cité, qui visait à transformer les Wraiths en humains. Il surnommèrent l'alien Michael. L'expérience fut une réussite mais ce dernier finit par découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment et il en fut effrayé . Il refusa de prendre le traitement et finit par quitter la cité. Il commencera à se re-transformer en Wraith mais deviendra un être hybride.

Les Terriens rencontrèrent les Asurans qu'ils crurent être des Anciens qui avaient divergé de point de vue avec les autres et construit leur propre cité sur une autre planète la seule différence étant que celle-ci était dix fois plus grande que celle d'Atlantis. Sauf qu'en réalité ces derniers n'étaient que des Réplicateurs humanoïdes formés de nanites, crées par les Anciens comme une arme. Ils voulaient détruire la cité d'Atlantis car ils avaient pour but de punir les Anciens d'avoir tenté de les détruire il y a 10 000 ans. Ces derniers avaient injecté dans leurs inventions une dose incroyable d'agressivité mais ils trouvaient que ça allait trop loin, alors ils décidèrent de mettre fin à l'expérience. Néanmoins, un petit groupe de nanites avait survécu et c'était assez pour reconstituer tout le peuple qui était maintenant dans la ville Asuran.

Carson Beckett meurt dans une explosion sur Atlantis. Celle-ci a été provoquée par une personne qui portait une tumeur explosive, circonstance de l'activation involontaire d'une machine des Anciens qui favorisait leur apparition. Il fut remplacé par son second, le Docteur Jennifer Keller.

Avec l'aide de l'Apollo, le nouveau vaisseau X-304 de la Terre, une attaque fut lancée sur le monde d'origine des Réplicateurs car ils étaient en train de construire des dizaines de vaisseaux spatiaux, sûrement destinés à une attaque contre Atlantis. Des bombes furent donc lancées sur les chantiers de construction et ce fut une réussite.

Malheureusement, les Réplicateurs décidèrent de répliquer et attaquèrent Atlantis. Un satellite fut envoyé par ces derniers pour qu'un faisceau d'énergie traverse la Porte des Étoiles et se dirige sur Atlantis pour détruire la cité. Le Docteur Weir décida donc que la cité décolle et s'envole pour passer en hyperespace afin de s'installer sur une autre planète à l'abri de ses ennemis. Elle sera gravement blessé lors de cette manœuvre mais la cité arrivera tout de même à entrer dans la fenêtre d'hyperespace vers sa nouvelle planète.

Entre temps, SG1 partait dans la galaxie Ori avec l'Odyssée (un autre vaisseau spatial Terrien) à l'aide de la superporte mise en place par les Oris eux-mêmes à la base pour envahir la Voie Lactée. Le but de l'équipe est de trouver une invention des Anciens qui s'appelle l'Arche de Vérité, et qui permettrait de convaincre les fidèles des Oris qu'ils ne sont pas de vrais dieux et donc d'arrêter de massacrer des innocents en leur nom. Surtout que leurs faux dieux avaient déjà été éliminés grâce à l'arme de Merlin qu'ils avaient fabriqués après la longue quête du Graal. Seule restait Adria qui avait effectué son ascension après l'incident qu'avait provoqué Ba'al.

Tomin, le chef des armées Ori, et mari de Vala rejoignit la cause des Terriens et partit avec l'équipe dans la galaxie Ori à la recherche de l'Arche de Vérité.

James Marrick de la CIS (Commission Internationale de Surveillance) insista pour les accompagner dans leur aventure et partit donc avec SG1 pour les « surveiller ». Mais ce dernier avait une mission secrète confiée par la Commission dans l'éventualité où le Colonel Cameron Mitchell, le nouveau commandant de SG1 depuis le départ d'O'Neill, ne ferait pas ce qui lui était demandé, détruire la superporte du côté Ori. Il dut donc le lancer, et enclencha un programme qui était enregistré sur un cristal et créa grâce à la matrice Asgard un Réplicateur (alors qu'il avaient été vaincus il y a quelques années avec l'arme des Anciens qui était présente sur Dakara).

L'équipe trouve l'Arche sur une planète Ori après avoir tenté de prendre contact avec la résistance anti-ori. Il cherchèrent à la faire fonctionner mais furent fait prisonniers par les Oris. Teal'c fut laissé pour mort dans le combat précédant leur capture.

Sur le vaisseau, ils réussirent à se débarrasser des Réplicateurs à temps avant qu'ils ne fassent un malheur.

Pendant ce temps à Célestis, la cité des Oris, des prêcheurs torturaient l'équipe capturée mais heureusement Teal'c qui n'était pas mort réussit à arriver à la cité et à libérer Daniel, Vala et Tomin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où avait été déposée l'Arche et Daniel tenta de l'activer, mais Adria apparut pour les en empêcher. Vala discuta donc avec elle pour l'occuper pendant que Daniel tentait un dernier mot qui est nul autre que « Origine », le nom de la religion des Oris, qui signifie dans un dialecte des Anciens « Vérité ». Le Doci, chef de prière des Oris, fut touché par le pouvoir de l'Arche et donc tous les prêcheurs furent, eux aussi, touchés et virent la vérité : les Oris n'étaient pas des dieux. Leurs fidèles ne furent alors plus croyants. Ainsi Adria perdit énormément de pouvoir et pour pouvoir enfin en finir, Morgane (une Ancienne ayant fait l'ascension) décida d'intervenir et d'attaquer Adria pour qu'elles soient en combat éternel et ainsi libérer les galaxies opprimées de toute menace. L'acte de Morgane fut considéré par beaucoup comme un sacrifice car c'est l'un des seuls êtres supérieurs avec Orlin et Merlin à avoir aidé les Terriens contre les Oris. La galaxie fut donc enfin libérée de ce grand fardeau.

Pendant ce temps dans la galaxie de Pégase, la cité d'Atlantis était sortie prématurément de l'hyperespace à cause des dégâts que les Réplicateurs avaient engendré dans les circuits énergétiques de la cité. Des réparations furent faites, mais entre temps, le niveau d'énergie de l'E2PZ de la cité avait baissé et a passé le cap de la quantité nécessaire pour entrer dans l'hyperespace et finir son voyage. L'équipe de Sheppard décida donc de partir pour aller en chercher un autre, mais ces appareils ne se trouvant pas sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie, McKay leur proposa d'aller en chercher sur Asura, la planète d'origine des Réplicateurs de Pégase. Mais pour ceci, il leur fallait un avantage pour être sûrs de revenir en entiers et, comme le Docteur Elizabeth Weir était au bord de la mort, Rodney décida de réactiver les nanites encore présents dans le corps de la femme (depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur combat contre les Réplicateurs) afin qu'ils la soignent. Ce fut un succès et l'équipe partit pour la cité des Asurans. Ils volèrent un E2PZ, mais, pendant ce temps, McKay découvrit un ordre d'attaque demandant aux Réplicateurs d'attaquer les Wraiths, ce qui serait un bon avantage. Durant cette manœuvre, Weir se sacrifiera pour que le reste de l'équipe puisse s'échapper à bord du Jumper et rapporter l'extracteur à la cité d'Atlantis. La cité reprit son voyage en hyperespace et réussit à atterrir sur une planète possédant un grand océan comme Lantia, leur monde d'origine.

La technique des Réplicateurs pour éliminer les Wraiths étant d'éradiquer les mondes humains afin de les priver de nourriture, l'équipe d'Atlantis décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour éliminer les humanoïdes une bonne fois pour toute. Ils durent donc s'allier avec un Wraith possédant un virus qui pouvait les anéantir, mais ils doivent le remettre en fonction. Ils attaquèrent ensuite la planète mère avec l'aide des Wraiths et des Voyageurs. Le nouveau programme écrit par Rodney agglutina toutes les nanites des Réplicateurs au centre de la planète qui finit par exploser après que la porte eut quitté son orbite.

Michael, l'hybride humain-Wraith commença à monter en puissance et poursuivit ses expériences après avoir fait ses premiers essais un an auparavant. Il accélèra ses plans et kidnappa Teyla sur une planète en lui faisant croire qu'elle pourrait y retrouver son peuple. Son but était de pouvoir s'emparer du bébé de Teyla qui était alors enceinte de Kanan, un Athosien qui avait été enlevé aussi par Michael et qu'il avit transformé en hybride, car cet enfant lui aurait permis de faire une grande avancée dans ses recherches.

L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard partit donc à la recherche de la jeune femme et finit par trouver un des complexes de Michael où Teyla devait être amenée. L'hybride, ayant été informé qu'il y avait des intrus dans son complexe ne resta pas longtemps en orbite et s'enfuit. Pendant l'exploration du complexe, Sheppard et ses compagnons trouvèrent une personne qu'ils pensaient mort, le Docteur Carson Beckett. Après quelques examens, ils découvrirent que c'était en fait un clone et que son corps subissait une dégénérescence cellulaire. On le plaça donc dans un caisson de stase le temps que Keller et son équipe trouvent un remède pour stopper le problème cellulaire.

Le Colonel Carter fut rappelée sur Terre pour faire le bilan sur son année de commandement sur la cité d'Atlantis.

Dans la Voie Lactée, SG1 fut invitée sur une planète Tok'ra car le dernier clone de Ba'al avait été capturé et il allait être exécuté en public (on va extraire le symbiote). Comme Carter était revenue sur Terre, l'équipe était au complet. Le dernier Grand Maître Goa'uld allait mourir.

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une mascarade et Ba'al avait en fait un plan qui consistait à changer l'histoire afin qu'il soit aux commandes de la galaxie et créer l'empire qu'il avait toujours voulu. Dans sa nouvelle réalité, Quetesh, qui est la Goa'uld donc Vala était l'hôte, devient la reine de Ba'al, Teal'c devient son primat et les autres Goa'uld lui sont entièrement soumis. Pour ne pas être embêté par les Terriens, il remonta le temps et tenta de détruire _« l'Achille »_, le bateau qui transportait la Porte des Étoiles d'Égypte aux États-Unis et ainsi, le programme n'aurait jamais été lancé.

Par chance, des éléments montrèrent à SG1 qu'il se passait quelque chose (comme la disparition de Vala, Teal'c et quelques Tok'ra). Quand le phénomène s'accéléra, la base Tok'ra fut évacuée et SG1 retourna sur Terre mais quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la Porte, ce n'était pas la salle d'embarquement du SGC qu'ils connaissaient mais la cale d'un navire congelée. De plus quand ils allèrent à la rencontre des humains de cette Terre, ils découvrirent que Cameron n'existait pas, Sam était morte et Daniel disparu.

L'armée donna donc une nouvelle identité aux trois membres de SG1 et leur interdit les secteurs d'activité où ils étaient avant. Tout ceci étant fait pour les éloigner de la Porte alors qu'ils tentaient de lancer le programme _« Stargate »_ immédiatement car le changement de réalité avait été commis par un ennemi de la Terre et donc il allait sûrement l'attaquer.

Pas manqué, Ba'al s'approchait de la Terre avec son immense flotte spatiale qui rassemblait celle de tous les Goa'uld de la galaxie. On rappela donc nos trois héros afin qu'ils aident à la défense de la planète. Ils durent donc aller jusqu'à la Porte afin de pouvoir aller chercher un E2PZ sur Praclarush Taonas et alimenter le fauteuil de contrôle dans l'avant-poste des Anciens en Antarctique, mais ils croisèrent Teal'c dans le complexe russe où avait été entreposée la Porte. Sauf que, dans cette réalité, Teal'c était au service de Ba'al. Carter lui dit que si il les aidait, son peuple serait enfin libre et Teal'c accepta. Le Jaffa leur apprit que Quetesh avait tué Ba'al afin de créer son propre empire. Ils traversèrent donc la Porte vers Praxion pour y être avant que la fausse déesse y soit. Le complexe permettait de prévoir les éruptions solaires pour ensuite remonter le temps. Cameron part en 1939 afin d'arriver avant Ba'al et empêcher la destruction du navire et que le temps reprenne son cours normal. Il tua donc le dernier clone de Ba'al.

L'histoire reprit son cours et lors de l'exécution, ce fut bien le dernier Grand Maître Goa'uld qui fut tué. On retira le symbiote de l'hôte et on aida ce dernier à _« revenir dans notre monde »._ Vala fit volontaire pour ce travail.

Lors de son retour sur Terre, le Colonel Carter apprit qu'elle était relevée de ses fonctions sur Atlantis et que c'était Richard Woolsey qui allait la remplacer.

Keller trouva un remède pour Carson et on le sortit de la stase pour le lui administrer. Ensuite il fut envoyé sur Terre pour qu'il soit suivi médicalement.

Michael passa à l'étape suivante, se servit d'une version modifiée du poison des Hoffan et l'administra à des personnes sur des planètes aléatoirement choisies pour exterminer les Wraiths une bonne fois pour toute. En effet, ce virus avait la particularité de tuer les Wraiths quand ces derniers se nourrissent des humains infectés. Le point dramatique de cet acte était que le virus tuait cinquante pour cent des personnes touchées par celui-ci, mais ceci ne dérangeait aucunement Michael.

Sheppard et d'autres membres d'Atlantis tombèrent sur une des expériences de Michael qui avait crée des créatures (les monstres de la brume) qui attaquaient les ennemis grâce à la brume.

Le Docteur Beckett revint ensuite dans la galaxie de Pégase afin de porter assistance aux différents peuples qui avaient été touchés par le virus Hoffan.

Daniel et Rodney découvrirent sur la cité le laboratoire secret d'un Ancien nommé Janus. Ils rencontrèrent ensuite les Vanir qui étaient une faction d'Asgards prêts à tout pour assurer leur survie, même à tuer. Les dommages collatéraux comme la mort de millions d'êtres-humains ne les dérangeaint pas, du moment que leur but soit atteint : l'extermination des Wraiths. Leur faiblesse était qu'il devaient vivre dans des exosquelettes pour pouvoir respirer.

Quelque temps plus tard, un vaisseau-ruche Wraith fut modifié et adapté pour qu'il soit alimentable par un E2PZ, ce qui lui donnait une supériorité sur les autres Wraiths et une puissance innouie.

Malheureusement, comme ce vaisseau était modifié, il réussit à capter un message envoyé par un Wraith dans une autre réalité qui contenait les coordonnées de la Terre et quelques informations sur les défenses Terriennes.

Ce super vaisseau-ruche partit donc en direction de la Terre. L'Odyssée et le Sun Tzu tentèrent de l'arrêter pendant une de ses pauses hyperspatiales mais ils ne firent pas le poids et furent laissés mal en point par le vaisseau ennemi qui poursuivit son voyage vers sa nouvelle pâture, la Terre.

Une fois arrivé en orbite de la Terre, le vaisseau-ruche qui était attendu pour quelques jours plus tard lança des darts vers la surface de la planète. Dans cette vague que les X-302 essayèrent de repousser, les Wraiths arrivèrent à détruire la partie de la Zone 51 où se trouvait le fauteuil de contrôle déplacé de l'Antarctique quelques mois avant.

Sur Atlantis, le Docteur Zelenka réussit à faire fonctionner une invention des Anciens qui était un moteur à vortex qui permettait de se transporter d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes. La cité se mit en orbite de la Terre et Beckett lança les drones sur le vaisseau ennemi qui fut ensuite détruit.

Le Colonel Carter prit le commandement du nouveau vaisseau spatial Terrien qui s'appelait anciennement le Phénix mais qui avait été renommé le Hammond en l'honneur de la mort du Général, qui était décédé d'une crise cardiaque durant une mission.

Maintenant que la plupart des menaces étaient écartées, une base fut construite sur une planète de la Voie Lactée car celle-ci possèdait un noyau spécial. Cette base fut nommée Icare. Eli Wallace, un adolescent, réussit à résoudre une énigme ancienne que le Docteur Nicholas Rush avait glissé dans un jeu vidéo dans l'espoir que quelqu'un réussisse à la déchiffrer. Cette énigme concernait l'activation du neuvième chevron de la Porte des Étoiles. Eli fut donc embarqué dans cette aventure et l'équipe partit pour la base Icare avec le Hammond. Les deux hommes reprirent les calculs de Rush car ils n'étaient pas au point. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la base fut attaquée par l'Alliance Luxienne et le personnel dut fuir. Rush essaya donc de composer le neuvième chevron car c'était sa dernière opportunité de le faire. Ce fut une réussite. La Porte, ne voulant pas se désactiver, le Colonel Young, commandant de la base, ordonna l'évacuation par celle-ci. Le Lieutenant Scott partit en premier en explorateur. La zone lui paraissait viable et le personnel franchit le vortex vers l'inconnu.

Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaien débarqué sur un vaisseau spatial crée par les Anciens qui s'appelait le Destinée. Ils apprirent aussi qu'ils étaient à des millions d'années lumière de la Terre et qu'ils avaient été envoyé vers les confins de l'univers suivant le trajet tracé par un autre vaisseau envoyé précédemment : un Poseur de Porte.

Ils devaient réparer ce vaisseau qui est plutôt en mauvais état, les systèmes de survie étaient au minimum et sur le point de lâcher. En explorant les planètes sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent les Nakai qui étainet des aliens souhaitant détruire le Destinée. Ces derniers ont capturé Chloé Armstrong et le Docteur Rush. Ils furent délivrés mais Chloé commença une sorte de mutation.

L'Alliance Luxienne réussit à activer elle aussi le neuvième chevron sur une planète de type Icare et envoya un régiment de soldats sur le vaisseau pour s'en emparer par la force.

La chef des Luxiens, Kiva, fut tuée par le Colonel Telford, ancien collaborateur de leur cause. Le second de cette dernière fut aussi tué. L'Alliance finit par se rendre. Les Terriens reprirent le contrôle du Destinée.

Plus tard, le vaisseau croisa un champ de débris de vaisseaux Anciens. Malheureusement pour les membres du Destinée, les responsables étaient encore là : des drones automatiques qui attaquaient toute technologie différente à la leur et donc, qui attaquèrent le vaisseau Ancien quand ils détectèrent leur présence. Par la suite, ils se mirent à se déployer et à attaquer le Destinée à chaque fois qu'il sortait de VSL. Le vaisseau finit par manquer d'énergie et nécessita d'urgence de se recharger dans une étoile.

Ils réussirent tout de même à explorer quelques planètes et ils rencontrèrent des personnes qui disaient être leurs descendants. On comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient en fait les descendants des membres du second Destinée quand ils voulurent rentrer sur Terre (explication dans la mini encyclopédie). Les fameux descendants demandent qu'ils les ramènent sur Novus, leur planète mère où leur civilisation s'est développée. Une fois arrivés, ils découvrent qu'elle est en train de se détruire : des failles remplies de magma en fusion sillonnant la ville. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à récupérer quelques matériaux ainsi qu'une partie de la bande de données présente sur la planète qui avait sûrement été abandonnée depuis un moment par ses occupants.

Partis de ce monde, les membres du Destinées remarquèrent que maintenant, les drones les attendaient devant chaque étoile. Plus de moyen de recharger les batteries du vaisseau alors ils durent choisir de le faire dans une naine bleue (étoile plus chaude que les étoiles classiques, donc les drones ne les attendraient pas là-bas).

Une fois le vaisseau rechargé, les membres furent plongés en stase pendant trois ans car les ressources énergétiques et alimentaires ne suffisaient pas à les faire vivre longtemps. Un des caissons était malheureusement endommagé mais Eli se porte volontaire pour tenter de le réparer. Le Destinée continue son voyage et le sort d'Eli reste inconnu.

* * *

Et voilà le prologue est terminé. On se retrouve **mercredi 10 avril** pour le premier chapitre de la fiction.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue et surtout ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les séries, dîtes moi si il donne envie de connaître l'histoire.

Bisous et à mercredi:)

_**PS : Samedi 6 avril sortira un petit OS sur Stargate qui s'appelle « Bug total ! »**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle mission

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stargate Future_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Et voilà c'est le grand moment, enfin je dis ça, ça se trouve vous allez détester l'histoire et vous enfuir à la façon de Kinsey dans Stargate SG.1. Bon soyons sérieux un petit peu, mais juste un petit peu.  
C'est le premier vrai chapitre de ma fiction et de mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts (me tapez pas!) mais ça se rallonge au fil de l'histoire.  
J'aimerai remercier Syngaly, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fanfiction (merkiiii de m'avoir accepté dans tes relectures) !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur ********stargate-fusion . com**** ou ********fr . stargate . wikia . com****)**

* * *

******Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission**

Un an après l'arrivée de la cité d'Atlantis sur Terre, lors de l'attaque de cette dernière par les Wraiths, peu de choses avaient changé. Woolsey était toujours au commandement de la cité qui était retournée depuis quelques mois dans la galaxie de Pégase. Le Colonel Carter avait réintégré l'équipe SG1, toujours dirigée par Cameron Mitchell, et avait rendu la direction du SGC au Général Landry après sa mission de trois mois au Pentagone. Des scientifiques cherchaient toujours un moyen de composer la séquence de neuf chevrons afin de contacter l'équipage du Destinée sans avoir besoin d'une planète de type Icare. Malheureusement les recherches n'étaient pas très fructueuses. En gros, les habitudes avaient été reprises.

Comme chaque jour au SGC, l'équipe SG.1 se préparait à une nouvelle mission, une simple exploration de planète. C'était devenu une habitude après tant d'années de service :dix pour Carter Daniel et Teal'c, et deux pour Mitchell et Vala, qui étaient les dernières recrues de l'équipe. Chacun prit ses affaires. Vala pouvait maintenant se munir d'un P90 contrairement à ses premières missions où seul un zat lui était accordé. Ils quittèrent l'armurerie pour prendre le chemin qu'ils empruntaient si souvent, celui de la salle d'embarquement où se trouvait l'objet de leur travail et maintenant de la survie de la planète Terre, la Porte des Étoiles.

Quelques membres de la base les saluèrent.

___« Bonjour mon Colonel »_ dit une jeune scientifique qui passait dans le couloir en même temps que l'équipe.

___« Bonjour docteur Park »_ répondit-il.

___« Cameron, avant de partir il faut que je passe en salle de commande pour vérifier quelques un de mes calculs, histoire qu'on ne tombe pas sur la mauvaise planète. Changer de galaxie sans E2PZ c'est pas si simple que je l'aurais pensé »_lui dit Samantha Carter qui maintenant voulait toujours jeter un œil à toutes ces données sur la trajectoire et le voyage vers la planète lors de changement de galaxie. Et cela, particulièrement depuis l'incident qui les avaient conduits dans une galaxie entièrement contrôlée par les Réplicateurs où, par chance, les Asgards étaient en orbite et avaient pu les sauver.

___« On commence à avoir l'habitude Sam, plus la peine de nous le rappeler à chaque fois que l'on change de galaxie pour partir en mission »_

___« Mais au fait ? On part où, Sam ? »_ demanda Vala qui était toujours impatiente pour une mission. Elle était en perpétuelle quête de nouveaux trésors.

___« Une simple planète qui a été colonisée par les Anciens mais, apparemment, seule une statue aurait subsisté à une attaque. La ville entière a été ravagée. De plus, lorsque nous avons envoyé le MALP, nous avons pu constater que l'on recevait des ondes d'appareils de type Anciens comme sur la cité d'Atlantis ou dans l'avant-poste en Antarctique qui n'a plus malheureusement le fauteuil de contrôle de drones, celui-ci ayant été détruit lorsque la Terre a été attaquée par les Wraiths l'an dernier. Peut-être que nous trouverons des technologies intéressantes là-bas »_ lui répondit la femme blonde.

___« Mais alors, c'est capital! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous minimisez l'importance de ce qui pourrait être une éventuelle découverte de base des Anciens remplie de matériel médical, d'armes et d'informations qui pourraient nous aider dans le futur »_ intervint le docteur Daniel Jackson.

___« C'est que ce n'est pas sûr que nous trouvions quelque chose... Et comme sur les deux dernières planètes où l'on avait détecté ce genre d'émissions nous n'avons trouvé qu'un avant-poste vidé de tous ces appareils, sûrement par les Anciens eux-mêmes pendant leur guerre contre les Wraiths »_.

Carter quitta le groupe pour entrer dans la salle de commandes alors que le reste de l'équipe continuait sa route vers la salle d'embarquement.

___« Walter, où en est le programme de diagnostic que j'ai lancé tout à l'heure ? »_ lui demanda la scientifique.

___« Il vient tout juste de finir, et apparemment il n'y a aucun problème, je peux encoder l'adresse mon Colonel ? »_ demanda le technicien qui passait la plus grande partie de son temps de travail à gérer la Porte des Étoiles.

___« Oui Sergent ! Activez la Porte ! »_ dit Samantha qui prit tout de suite le chemin de la salle d'embarquement afin de rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

___« Vous avez fait vite cette fois-ci Sam ! »_ fit remarquer Cameron qui semblait en avoir marre de cette procédure.

___« Oui, l'ordinateur a coopéré aujourd'hui »_ lui répondit-elle avant que l'anneau de la Porte des Étoiles se mette à tourner et les chevrons à s'enclencher. On lui tendit ses armes et son gilet pare-balles. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un jusqu'au septième.

___« Hé Sam, le septième c'est pas censé être la Terre ? »_ demanda Vala qui scrutait toujours l'anneau intérieur de l'engin.

___« Si mais cette fois nous allons dans une autre galaxie, alors il faut enclencher en tout huit chevrons. Et grâce au générateur à naquadah de génération 3, nous n'avons plus besoin d'un E2PZ pour ce type d'adresse »_ lui répondit-elle.

___« Intéressant ! »_fut le seul mot que Vala sortit après ce petit discours.

___« On aurait du s'en douter qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'E2PZ, sinon comment aurions nous contacté Atlantis le mois dernier ?! »_ déclara l'archéologue de l'équipe qui se rendait compte qu'il avait déjà la réponse à sa question.

_****__**« CHEVRON HUIT ENCLENCHE ! »**_ cria le Sergent Harriman dans le micro comme à chaque enclenchement de la Porte. Le vortex se forma et Cameron était toujours autant ébloui par la beauté de l'horizon des événements.

___« Allez c'est parti »_ déclara Cameron avant de s'élancer dans le vortex pour en ressortir quelques secondes après sur une autre planète dans une autre galaxie.

Le paysage de la planète était magnifique. Un côté forestier rappelant certains coins de la planète Terre. La Porte se trouvait dans une petite clairière entourée d'un cercle d'arbres. Un peu plus loin, quand on sortait de la forêt on avait accès à une immense vallée où se trouvait des kilomètres carrés de ruines en pierre. Seule une sorte de colonne semblait avoir subsisté. L'équipe, s'interrogeant, décida d'aller voir pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui avait causé la destruction de cette ville.

Daniel marchait sur les débris, des morceaux de pierre, avec chacun des inscriptions qui à son grand regret étaient trop abîmées pour essayer de traduire quoi que ce soit. Ils avancèrent vers cette mystérieuse statue et vit qu'en dessous se trouvaient des inscriptions mais cette fois, elles étaient lisibles et Daniel commença à traduire.

___« Ici gît Janus, ingénieur non reconnu par son peuple »_

Daniel et Sam se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre se regardant avec un regard à la fois inquiet et intéressé.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais pas de panique ! On se retrouve **samedi** pour la suite de l'histoire !  
Pourquoi Sam et Daniel se regardent ainsi ? Et que vont-ils faire ? Tout ça c'est dans le chapitre 2 !

Soyez au rendez-vous sinon je vous envoie une armée de guerriers kull tout frais, Anubis m'a filé la recette ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2 - La statue de Janus

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stargate Future_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** On est partis pour la suite de l'histoire ! Pourquoi nos deux scientifiques ont-ils eu une telle réaction à la lecture du nom de Janus ? Et qu'est-ce que fait cette inscription ici ? Plein d'autres questions se posent peut-être dans votre tête alors je vous propose de ne plus attendre et de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce chapitre tout neuf.  
J'aimerai remercier à nouveau Syngaly, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fanfiction !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur ********stargate-fusion . com**** ou ********fr . stargate . wikia . com****)**

* * *

******Chapitre 2 : La statue de Janus**

___« Janus ? Vous parlez de l'Ancien qui a inventé le Jumper pouvant remonter le temps ? »_ demanda Carter.

___« Oui mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que cette ville ne me semble pas avancée technologiquement et je ne vois pas un inventeur tel que Janus laisser une telle ville à un stade similaire aux Romains dans l'Antiquité »_ pensa à haute voix Daniel qui n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution possible afin de tout expliquer. ___« Attendez comment se fait-il que toute la ville soit rasée, mais que cette statue soit complètement intacte ?! »__._

___« Vous n'avez pas tort ! »_ dit Vala en essayant de déclencher un mécanisme en appuyant sur la statue ou alors les symboles Anciens. ___« Rien, il n'y a pas de boutons sur cette fichue statue ! »_

Daniel la regarda et souffla. ___« Vala, si il y un passage ou n'importe quel mécanisme, le moyen de le mettre en marche doit être nettement plus complexe que d'appuyer partout »_ lui répondit Daniel.

___« Oh, je voulais juste aider ! »_ grogna Vala qui se releva et partit s'allonger sur un des piliers de la ville pour se reposer.

Daniel regarda les symboles et lit plusieurs fois le texte, avant de crier d'un coup : _« J'ai trouvé ! »_.

L'équipe sursauta, même Vala qui avait commencé à s'endormir.

___« Qu'avez-vous découvert Daniel Jackson ? »_ demanda Teal'c qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission.

___« Janus est retourné sur Terre quand les Wraiths ont assiégé Atlantis et il n'est jamais revenu dans la galaxie de Pégase. Comment aurait-il pu mourir ici en pleine galaxie Pégasienne ? »_

___« En effet, essayez de voir si le mot -gît- ne peux pas être changé en un autre mot qui aurait plus de sens »_ proposa Carter qui se souvenait toujours de l'équipe des Anciens sur les murs du temple de Dakara. Malheureusement rien ne se déclencha et les recherches reprirent.

Daniel cherchait maintenant depuis deux heures et Vala, qui venait de finir une petite sieste, vint râler comme à son habitude, ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver l'archéologue.

___« Daniel, quand est-ce-que vous allez enfin trouver quelque chose sur cette fichue statue ? Au pire le message ne veut peut-être rien dire ? Et les Anciens racontent encore n'importe quoi comme dans la grotte de Glastonbury __**(1)**____ »_

___« Oui mais pourquoi aurait-il prit le temps de faire ça ? Et comment en être sûr ? »_

___« Bah je sais pas, comme un puzzle, on enlève les pièces et on refait un autre dessin qui n'a rien a voir ! »_

___« Mais oui ! »_ cria Daniel. ___« Merci Vala ! Ce texte est faux, nous le savons, il faut juste utiliser les symboles pour faire une autre phrase »_.

___« Mais quelle autre phrase Daniel ? Ça doit être quelque chose à laquelle les Anciens n'auraient pas pensé. Quelque chose que Janus a laissé dans cette galaxie en quittant Atlantis lors de l'attaque des Wraiths »_ réfléchit Carter.

Tout le monde prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, ils étaient tout près du but, mais une simple phrase leur barrait la route.

___« Il a laissé des inventions, des recherches, la cité, une nana ? Je sais pas moi ! »_ dit Vala qui semblait stressée et envieuse de savoir la réponse et que ce soit elle qui la trouve.

___« C'est peut-être sa capacité à pouvoir inventer librement ? »_ dit Sam qui s'était rapproché quand Daniel avait émis son cri.

___« Je ne sais pas, les Anciens auraient pu le deviner, … quand Janus est parti d'Atlantis, il a laissé quoi d'imp... »_. Daniel s'arrêta de parler d'un coup.

___« Jackson ? Un problème ? »_ demanda Cameron.

___« ____**WEIR !**____ »_cria à nouveau Daniel.

___« Quoi Weir Daniel ? »_ intervint Vala qui était un peu perdue. Elle se demandait qui était Weir et le rapport avec la statue.

___« Il a laissé le Docteur Weir dans la cité ! Celle qui avait remonté le temps ! A mon avis, il a du sentir qu'il allaient bientôt quitter Atlantis alors il a voulu mettre en sécurité toutes ses découvertes »_

___« Oui mais comment expliquez-vous le fait que seule cette statue soit intacte alors que le reste des constructions est détruit ? »_ demanda Mitchell.

Cameron n'avait pas tort, la statue de Janus n'avait aucune ébréchure, peu de saleté et de végétation dessus. Cette situation était un véritable casse-tête pour l'équipe.

___« Il a voyagé dans le temps ! »_ dirent en cœur Daniel et Sam. L'archéologue poursuivit. ___« Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu traverser la Porte des Étoiles à ce moment critique et, comme ça, elle devait servir pour de multiples évacuations de bases Anciennes. Alors il a décidé d'avancer dans le temps, comme ça il pouvait se déplacer dans la galaxie. En plus, ça explique comment les 3 E2PZ ont pu tenir 10 000 ans, il a du les changer. Il a du ensuite aller sur cette planète et ainsi mettre en place ce mécanisme sachant que quelques années plus tard l'équipe du Docteur Weir arriverait sur Atlantis et découvrirait ce monde. Tout s'explique. Il a du sans le faire exprès déclencher l'émission d'un signal ce qui a attiré les Wraiths ici. Il devait avoir un champ de force autour de cette statue pour la protéger mais au fil du temps il a faibli et a fini par céder »_.

Daniel se leva, se plaça devant l'inscription présente sur la statue. Il regarda pendant une dizaine de minutes puis se mit à appuyer sur quelques symboles qui se mirent à briller légèrement. Une fois le nom entièrement entré, ils se placèrent devant la statue en attendant une réaction mécanique. Mais rien.

___« Je suis sûre qu'il y aura un escalier secret, c'est toujours pareil avec les Anciens »_ dit Vala.

___« Non, on a du se tromper. Il devrait se passer quelque chose »_ réfléchit Daniel ___« Bon je retourne chercher, on n'est pas prêt d'y arriver »_ affirma t-il.

La radio de Cameron émit quelques grésillements avant que l'équipe ne puisse entendre un message d'une voix qui leur semblait familière.

___« Ici la base d'Atlantis, équipe SG1, nous recevez-vous ? »_ fit la voix.

* * *

**(1) :** L___ors de la quête pour le Graal, Vala et Daniel avaient résolu une énigme et Vala n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait que les Anciens puissent mentir en disant « le trésor est dans ce pot » alors qu'il n'y avait rien)_

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre s'est achevé !  
Nous avons retrouvé notre casse-pied nationale que l'on adore toujours autant, j'ai nommé Vala.  
Daniel gueule beaucoup mais cette fois aura-t-il enfin réussi ? (car je trouve qu'il essaye beaucoup de fois quand même)  
Et pourquoi la base d'Atlantis contacte-t-elle notre équipe ?

Toutes les réponses dans le chapitre 3 qui sera disponible le mercredi 17 avril 2013 !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et faîtes attention, cette fois j'ai rien fais, mais Anubishou est dans le coin alors soyez au rendez-vous ^^  
Il vous demande aussi si vous le souhaitez, que vous pouvez laisser une review pour me (hum ... hum), nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si des choses ne vont pas, qu'on puisse les rectifier !

**Bye !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Welcome on Atlantis !

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stargate Future_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait une petite incohérence dans le premier chapitre. Le Colonel Carter ayant pris le commandement de l'USS George Hammond, elle ne peut pas être dans SG1. J'avais oublié de donner l'explication alors je vous la donne dès maintenant.  
___« Après avoir pris le commandement du Georges Hammond, Cameron demanda qu'elle vienne pour une mission, elle décida par nostalgie de réaliser une mission avec ses amis »_

On part donc maintenant pour un nouveau chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Atlantis contacte notre équipe phare. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

J'aimerai remercier Syngaly, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fanfiction (merkiiii) !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur ********stargate-fusion . com**** ou ********fr . stargate . wikia . com****)**

* * *

******Chapitre 3 : Welcome on Atlantis !**

___« Oui, on vous reçoit monsieur Woolsey. Que nous vaut ce message ? »__ demanda Mitchell qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Atlantis les contactait. Avaient-ils fait exploser une planète ? Guéri un peuple entier ?_

_« Le SGC nous a expliqué votre mission sur cette planète et ce que vous faîtes dans Pégase. Je crois que vous avez réussi ! »_ répondit le dirigeant de la cité avec une voix très joyeuse.

_« On a fait quoi ? »_

_« Toute une section de la cité est apparue sur nos écrans et nous n'avons rien fait pour qu'une telle chose se produise »._

L'équipe était contente, leur action avait en fait marché. Daniel se promit intérieurement de ne plus être aussi défaitiste à l'avenir.

_« Et quand est-ce survenu ? »_ demanda l'archéologue.

_« Il y a une dizaine de minutes Docteur Jackson »_. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je demande la permission de venir sur Atlantis ainsi que l'envoi d'une équipe sur cette planète au cas où il y aurait d'autres découvertes importantes à faire »_ dit Mitchell.

_« Accordé, nous désactivons la porte. A tout de suite. »_

Daniel était aux anges, car si une zone était apparue elle devait renfermer des textes très intéressants de Janus sur de sujets multiples. De plus si il les avait cachés c'est qu'ils devaient être vraiment importants. Il espérait juste que cette découverte ne mènerait pas à des ennemis comme avec le laboratoire de Janus. Il suivit l'équipe, retournant vers la Porte afin d'aller sur la cité d'Atlantis.

Après un quart d'heure de marche dans la forêt, ils aperçurent enfin la Porte des Étoiles. Daniel composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et ils traversèrent l'horizon des événements une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Woolsey de l'autre côté qui les attendait devant la Porte.

_« SG1, bienvenue sur Atlantis ! »_ déclara de dirigeant.

_« Merci Monsieur, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir sur cette magnifique cité quand le sort de la galaxie n'est pas entre nos mains »_ dit Cameron.

_« Pas la nôtre en effet, mais les découvertes que nous allez nous permettre de faire pourront peut-être nous servir à éliminer les Wraiths, ou du moins à faire en sorte qu'ils ne se nourrissent plus d'être humains et qu'ils mangent comme vous et moi »_

_« Si vous le dîtes »_ fit Mitchell qui suivit avec son équipe le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

Sam fut surprise que Rodney ne soit toujours pas venue l'aborder mais au fond d'elle, elle avait de l'amitié pour cet homme qui malgré sa maladresse avec elle pour lui montrer ses sentiments, elle aimait son sens de l'humour et le considérait comme un grand scientifique.

_« Bonjour Sam »_ fit une voix familière, même trop pour Carter qui craignait le pire.

_« Bonjour Rodney, vous venez nous aider dans les recherches ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Non jolie blonde, je vais étudier la fameuse statue que vous avez trouvé »_ répondit le scientifique.

_« Dommage, mais bon travail ! »_. Carter, qui venait d'être sincère malgré elle, partit avec son équipe dans les couloirs de la cité laissant McKay seul devant la Porte.

Après avoir traversé une grande partie de la cité et avoir écouté Richard Woolsey parler durant l'entièreté du trajet, ils arrivèrent auprès d'une porte qui ressemblait à toutes celles de la cité à une différence, elle faisait le double de la taille normale.

_« Mais cette porte est immense ! Il y a un géant dans cette cité ? »_ déclara Vala qui quand elle avait peur de l'inconnu, essayait de se détendre en faisant de l'humour.

_« Possible, mais ce qu'elle renferme est encore plus incroyable »_ dit Richard. Il passa sa main devant le scanner pour ouvrir la porte géante. Toute l'équipe SG1 retint son souffle se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de l'autre côté. Ils aperçurent une immense salle avec des dizaines et des dizaines de consoles de contrôle et d'écrans. Au plafond était projetée un hologramme de la galaxie de Pégase mais aussi la Voie Lactée.

_« C'est magnifique ! »_ dit Carter qui était émerveillée par l'immensité et la beauté de la pièce.

_« En effet, cet hologramme est mis à jour en temps réel grâce à des satellites mis en place par les Anciens. Vous me demanderez pourquoi on ne les a pas remarqué durant nos explorations, c'est qu'ils sont minuscules. Je vais vous en montrer un. »_ dit le Docteur Radek Zelenka, un collègue de Rodney pour manifester sa présence. Il descendit un escalier (le reste du groupe faisant de même) et revint avec un petit appareil, pas plus gros qu'une pomme, qui semblait être composé d'une centaine de petites caméras. _« Cet appareil permet d'avoir une vision à trois cent soixante degrés. Il y en a des milliards de disséminés dans les deux galaxies »_.

_« C'est époustouflant ! Et qu'avez-vous découvert depuis qu'elle est apparue ? »_ demanda Daniel.

_« Apparemment, cette pièce possède une partie de mémoire qui lui est réservée et isolée. La quantité d'informations présente est si grande qu'il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour tout lire et analyser »_. Zelenka était comme un enfant dans un magasin de confiseries.

L'équipe se mit immédiatement au travail. Carter et Zelenka étudiaient les compte-rendus d'expériences de Janus pendant de Daniel lisait des bases de données historiques. Ils étaient tous encore plus fascinés à chaque nouvelle donnée.

_« Il y a de tout ! Des notions sur l'invisibilité, les étapes de création d'un extracteur de potentiel de point zéro et les notes de Janus sur la construction d'une Porte des Étoiles »_ dit Carter à haute voix et Daniel poursuivit _« De mon côté j'ai plein de fichiers, de résumés de réunions, de batailles, la liste des planètes colonisées par les Anciens. C'est plus qu'incroyable, on pourrait presque croire que la masse de données est infinie. J'ai plein de dossiers divers mais certains me paraissent bizarres »_

_« En quoi sont-ils étranges ? »_ demanda Radek qui vint près de l'écran où se trouvait Daniel.

_« Les données historiques relatent des moments passés, mais aussi des événements qui sont datés à des époques futures, des années qui ne sont pas encore passées »_ expliqua l'archéologue.

_« Déjà vu ! »_ s'exclama Carter.

_« En effet ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe en fait ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »_ demanda Radek qui avait du mal à suivre les deux équipiers qui apparemment avaient déjà fait face à ce genre de situation.

_« Il y a quelques années, nous étions partis en mission de sauvetage pour aller chercher un des notre qui était sur une planète qui allait être attaquée par les Goa'uld. Sur ce monde se trouvaient des ruines comprenant des glyphes Anciens gravés. Une sorte de calendrier, sauf qu'il contenait aussi bien des faits du passé que d'autres de l'avenir »_ expliqua Samantha.

_« C'est sur cette planète que vous avez trouvé le Jumper avec l'appareil pour voyager dans le temps ? » _demanda Zelenka.

_« Oui, tout à fait et je pense que c'était Janus qui faisait cette expérience sur cette planète. Il doit y avoir des informations qui doivent être importantes pour la survie des humains face aux Wraiths »_ dit Daniel.

_« Toute information est importante ici Daniel »_ déclara Sam de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pendant des jours, il passèrent de longues heures à lire des données, des actes historiques, des discours politiques, de nouvelles lois physiques et chimiques.

_« Faut vraiment pas que Rodney voie ça, sinon il va vouloir essayer de finir toutes ces expériences et construire toutes les inventions »_ dit Carter qui était encore plus surprise à chaque nouveau modèle moléculaire, à chaque plan d'une nouvelle technologie.

_« Et il doit rentrer quand de la planète où il y a la statue de Janus ? »_ demanda Daniel qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_« Quand il aura fini, mais j'ai entendu dans la salle de la Porte qu'il rentrerait ce soir car il y aurai des conditions météorologiques peu appréciables pendant la nuit »_ intervint Zelenka qui avait un ton qui montrait bien qu'il aurait préféré que son collègue ne rentre pas dans l'immédiat, car cette fois-ci, il profitait de découvertes qui lui seraient propres.

_« Alors on va accélérer, non ? »_ proposa Samantha. _« C'est quand même incroyable tout ce qu'à pu faire Janus en si peu de temps ! Enfin, regardez, ces recherches sont l'équivalent de deux siècles de travail des équipes de la Zone 51. Il y a des plans de vaisseaux spatiaux, comment fabriquer des drones pour le fauteuils de contrôle. Malheureusement le notre a été détruit, mais il reste celui de la cité. Ah bah, voici les plans du fauteuil avec les instructions de construction et de conception. J'ai des engins très explosifs, un appareil permettant de se téléporter d'une planète à une autre tant que ces deux dernières possèdent une Porte des Étoiles. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la masse d'informations que nous avons sous les yeux »_ déclara la scientifique blonde.

_« Et il n'y aurait pas d'explications montrant comment faire des E2PZ ? »_ dit une voix masculine venant de l'entrée de la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Rodney McKay était en train d'avancer vers les chercheurs, tranquille et ne manifestant pas le bonheur et la joie que les trois autres avaient ressenti.

_« Le Colonel Carter les a trouvés tout à l'heure, mais vous ne deviez pas rentrer que ce soir ? »_ demanda Zelenka.

_« C'était ce qui devait se passer mais on n'avait pas prévu que les Wraiths attaqueraient la planète donc on a du évacuer la zone et revenir sur Atlantis »_ expliqua le scientifique qui avait la réputation d'être le râleur de la cité.

_« Et vous n'avez rien trouvé sur la statue et les alentours ? » _demanda Daniel à son tour.

_« Non, on a fouillé au maximum les ruines et on n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant, juste des inscriptions que l'on ne pouvait soit pas traduire ou alors ça ne racontait que la sélection des Wraiths, ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel »_ continua Rodney.

_« Dommage... Bon maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pouvez nous donner un coup de main. On ira plus vite si on est plus »_ proposa Sam qui était plutôt contente de McKay soit de retour malgré son côté agaçant.

_« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venu ici ? »_ râla Rodney en se dirigeant vers une des consoles libres.

Ils reprirent tous ensembles leurs études, ils lirent des dizaines et des dizaines de fichiers. En passant du simple avis de construction pour une fontaine à des recherches incroyables sur des réacteurs d'énergie qui produiraient autant de puissance qu'une centaines de bombes nucléaires qui exploseraient toutes au même endroit. Rodney essayait de classer les fichiers en différentes catégories, ceux qui étaient inutiles (qu'ils gardaient tout de même, ça pouvaitt toujours servir), ceux qui étaient des annales historiques, les recherches qui étaient continuables, celles qui étaient très complexes et enfin celles qui étaient non réalisables. Il essayait en même temps à chercher des technologies qui pourraient être favorables à l'amélioration de la défense de la cité d'Atlantis face aux Wraiths. Daniel était quand à lui plongé dans des rapports historiques afin de trouver des planètes des Anciens où pourraient potentiellement se trouver des E2PZ qui ne seraient pas utilisés ou d'autres technologies. Ils pourraient s'en fabriquer eux-mêmes mais le temps de recherche puis de lancement de la fabrication serait très long. Carter essayait de lire tout en calmant l'enthousiasme de Rodney quand il pensait pouvoir poursuivre un travail de Janus alors que c'était invraisemblable.

_« Bon on va peut-être faire une pause, ces données seront encore ici demain ! »_ proposa Rodney. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, il était arrivé qu'il y a deux heures et il voulait déjà faire un break mais elle avoua qu'il n'avait pas tort et que ça leur ferait du bien de se reposer un peu.

_« Bonne idée »_ dirent en cœur les autres qui luttaient contre le sommeil. Ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce pour quelques heures de sommeil dans leurs quartiers. On avait préparé des chambres pour les membres de SG1.

Pendant que ces derniers travaillaient, Cameron et Vala en avaient profité pour visiter la cité et se détendre un peu. Teal'c avait passé sa journée à s'entaîner et à discuter avec Ronon. Ils avaient tous les deux des points communs, mais Teal'c essayait de réconforter le guerrier Satédien. Il savait que perdre une partie de son peuple était horrible, mais le perdre en entier et savoir que les quelques seuls survivants s'étaient alliés avec les responsables de la destruction de leur monde et l'anéantissement de leur civilisation l'était encore plus.

Vala était sur le balcon d'Atlantis, elle avait installé une chaise longue pour observer les étoiles tout en buvant un cocktail que lui avait proposé Mitchell, un « Blue Lagon ».

Le lendemain, vers six heures du matin, une alarme retentit dans toute la cité. Rodney et Sam furent les premiers dans la salle de contrôle, suivis à quelques secondes près de Zelenka, l'équipe de Sheppard et le reste de SG1.

* * *

C'est un autre chapitre qui se termine maintenant.  
Nous sommes pour le moment postés sur la cité d'Atlantis, tout se passe plutôt bien, de belles trouvailles mais pourquoi cette alarme ?

Tout ceci sera expliqué dans le chapitre 4 qui sera publié le **samedi 20 avril 2013** !

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire, ce qui cloche dans la fiction etc ...

A samedi ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 - Attaque en masse

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stargate Future_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** C'est parti pour la suite de l'histoire ! Vous allez savoir ce que signifie cette alerte qui inquiète tout le monde. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
Je remercie les personnes qui mettent en alerte la fiction, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui suivent avec fidélité d'aventure.

J'aimerai remercier Syngaly, ma bêta lectrice pour cette fanfiction (merkiiii) !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur ********stargate-fusion . com**** ou ********fr . stargate . wikia . com****)**

* * *

******Chapitre 4 : Attaque en masse**

_« Que se passe t-il ? »_ demanda McKay.

_« Nos détecteurs viennent de capter l'écho d'une dizaine de vaisseaux-ruches en orbite. On ne les avait pas détectés avant, je ne comprends pas du tout comment c'est possible »_ répondit Amélia qui était tout aussi affolée que les autres.

_« Mais, une fenêtre hyperspatiale a t-elle été ouverte ? »_ demanda Sam qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

_« Oui, mais seul un vaisseau en est sorti, les autres sont apparus d'un coup sur les radars. Ils sont sortis de nulle part »_

_« Oh mon dieu, alors nous allons avoir un énorme problème ! Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même »_ cria presque Carter.

_« C'est comme quand un Dédale est apparu de la même façon dans l'espace en orbite, ces vaisseaux viennent d'une réalité parallèle ! »_ s'écria Rodney qui était en train de céder à la panique.

_« Colonel Sheppard ! »_ cria Amélia pour se faire entendre.

_« Oui docteur Banks ? »_

_« D'autres vaisseaux apparaissent et ça ne semble pas aller en diminuant »_ expliqua la technicienne.

_« Sheppard, je crois qu'il va falloir basculer l'énergie de l'occulteur sur le bouclier car si ils sont si nombreux, il savent à coup sûr que la cité est ici »_ proposa McKay qui s'était un peu calmé.

_« Colonel, ils chargent leurs armes ! »_ cria Chuck.

_« Basculez vite sur les boucliers ! Est-ce-que d'autres vaisseaux arrivent ? »_ demanda le Colonel Sheppard.

_« Boucliers activés ! »_ cria Rodney.

_« Apparemment il n'y a pas d'augmentation du nombre de vaisseaux. J'en compte au total … quarante-six ! » _dit Amélia qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

_« Rhaââ, pourquoi deux jours après que je prenne le commandement de la cité, il arrive une grosse tuile ? »_ pensa John à haute voix (le Colonel Sheppard avait pris le commandement de la cité le lendemain de l'arrivée de SG1 sur Atlantis).

_« Attention, ils ont ouvert le feu ! »_ hurla Rodney.

Les impacts des tirs furent grandement ressentis, la cité tremblait de partout, mais apparemment les boucliers résistaient bien à l'attaque. L'objectif des Wraiths ne semblait plus être de s'emparer d'Atlantis mais tout simplement de détruire la cité.

_« Et au fait, comment ils ont réussi un coup tel que celui-ci ? »_ demanda Sheppard.

_« Je suppose qu'ils ont dû réussir à contacter d'autres réalités et ont demandé de l'aide aux Wraiths de ces mondes parallèles. Ils ont dû leur envoyer les informations pour leur permettre de construire des moteurs trans-réalités compatibles avec leur technologie afin qu'il se regroupent tous et ensuite nous détruisent. Ainsi nous ne pourrions pas avertir la Terre de la menace qui se dirigerait vers elle »_ proposa Samantha. Sa thèse semblait véridique et possible.

_« A cette cadence, combien de temps vont tenir les boucliers Rodney ? »_ demanda John.

_« Si ils tirent ainsi non-stop, pas plus d'une journée ! »._

_« Et est-ce-qu'un vaisseau comme l'Apollo ou le Dédale pourrait faire quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, ils seraient détruits en quelques minutes »_ répondit McKay.

_« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous n'avons plus un seul drone dans la réserve ! »_

_« John, quelques drones n'auraient pas changé grand chose à la donne, au pire ils auraient détruit deux vaisseaux ennemis au maximum »_ argumenta Rodney qui en même temps que répondre aux questions de John, songeait aussi à un moyen de s'en sortir, mais toutes ses idées tombaient à l'eau car les ennemis étaient trop nombreux »

_« Que peut-on faire Rodney ? »_ demanda à nouveau le Colonel Sheppard.

_« Pour le moment, pas grand chose ! »_

_« Comment ça ? Il y a bien quelque chose qui marcherait dans cette salle que vous avez découvert ? »_

_« A part si vous voulez nous pulvériser en même temps, il n'y a rien ! »_ paniqua Rodney. « John, il faut tout de suite commencer l'évacuation vers la Terre ! »

_« Vous avez raison. Connectez un générateur de type 4 sur la Porte et entrez les coordonnées de la Terre. Prévenez le SGC de la situation »_. Chuck s'exécuta et activa la Porte, envoya le code et expliqua par radio.

_« La base d'Atlantis est attaquée, tout le personnel est prié de prendre rapidement deux trois objets personnels et d'évacuer la cité par la Porte des Étoiles »_. Tel était le message que pouvaient entendre les habitants de la cité d'Atlantis. Une masse de personnes se présenta devant la Porte mais on la fit passer calmement et par petits groupes, car la zone d'arrivée sur Terre n'était pas immense. Les Athosiens, les botanistes et autre personnel venant de la Terre ainsi que quelques réfugiés qui s'étaient installés au fil des années. Sur Terre, plusieurs pièces avaient été changées en dortoirs géants communs afin de recevoir tous les insurgés d'Atlantis. Le docteur Lam attendait devant la Porte au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Pas qu'elle le souhaitait, mais elle préférait jouer la prudence.

Sur Atlantis, l'évacuation se poursuivait pendant que certaines zones perdaient leurs boucliers et étaient détruites par les tirs ennemis. Par chance, ces parties de la cité étaient soient inhabitées ou déjà évacuées.

_« Rodney, des tours sont détruites, on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher ? »_

_« Non c'est comme après l'attaque des Réplicateurs, si je touche au bouclier de la cité, il va céder »_ cria McKay.

_« Il faut accélérer l'évacuation, préparez le système d'autodestruction pour tout à l'heure ! »_

_« Vous voulez vraiment le faire ? »_ demanda Rodney qui n'arrivait pas à croire que la situation était aussi critique.

_« Oui. Vu comment c'est parti, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on sauve la cité et comme je ne veux pas la laisser entière, il faut prendre des précautions »_ expliqua le commandant de la cité.

_« John, ce n'est pas forcément vous qui … »_

_« Qui quoi ? Je ne compte pas mourir, je sais encore courir, allez entrez votre code et faîtes le transfert des informations de la base de données Ancienne vers la Terre »_

_« Il y en aura pour deux heures, le temps à peu près que pourra tenir le bouclier de la cité »._

_« C'est pour ça que vous évacuez avant et ce n'est pas négociable ! »_

Rodney ne chercha pas à discuter car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, et partit sur l'ordinateur le plus proche pour lancer au plus vite le transfert de données.

_« Voilà c'est lancé, bonne chance John et à tout à l'heure »_ dit Rodney qui tendait sa main.

_« Merci Rodney, à tout à l'heure »_ dit John en serrant la main du scientifique qui était devenu son ami.

McKay ferma son ordinateur portable personnel et saisit dans ses mains deux pacages. Il regarda une dernière fois la cité d'Atlantis sur laquelle il était arrivé il y a six ans et qui lui avait permis de faire les plus grandes découvertes possibles, de rencontrer des peuples et personnes incroyables. Cette aventure lui avait permis d'aller plus loin que ce qu'il se croyait capable de faire, d'affronter ses peurs les plus profondes en combattant de puissants ennemis comme les Wraiths ou les Réplicateurs Asurans. Il versa une larme, et traversa la Porte quittant cette galaxie qui lui avait tant donné.

Il restait une trentaine de minutes avant que le ne bouclier lâche et, par chance, l'envoi des données allait plus vite que prévu ce qui laissait une plus grande marge pour partir à Sheppard.

Ce dernier était sur son ordinateur prêt à entrer son code lorsque l'envoi des données serait fini soit dans deux minutes. Deux minutes qui lui parurent affreusement longues. Il restait cinq secondes … quatre … trois, il anticipa et rentra son code, le compte à rebours de trente secondes pour l'autodestruction se lança, il regarda si l'envoi était bien fini et courut vers la Porte afin de regagner la Terre. Il n'était qu'à deux mètres de l'horizon des événements quand il entendit un « bip » signalant que le bouclier allait céder.

Au SGC, l'équipe de Sheppard l'attendait, mais personne ne franchissait le vortex.

_« Rodney, le Colonel Sheppard est .. »_

_« Non il n'est pas ... »_

McKay cessa d'un coup de parler.

* * *

Ce chapitre est fini, il est plus court que le précédent.  
Maintenant je dois vous annoncer que contrairement à ce qui est prévu que je publierais pas la suite mercredi prochain si samedi prochain mais que la semaine suivante soit le **mercredi 1er mai** !  
Pourquoi ? Tout bêtement parce que je n'ai pas apporté les textes de la suite et donc je n'ai pas ces textes avec moi pour vous les proposer donc je recule d'une semaine toutes les publications prévues (voir sur mon blog : helnox . wordpress . com).

A bientôt et je vous dis, COMTRAYA comme nous le dirait ce cher Arlan !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Recherches concluantes

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** On est parti pour un nouveau chapitre après cette petite pause de plus d'une semaine (qui n'était ni voulue ni prévue). Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Rodney s'est arrêté en pleine phrase.

Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas passé chez ma bêta car je lui ai envoyé que hier soir (j'avais oublié, ça arrive ! Nan pas les poireaux, les tomates c'était mieux!) donc il peut y avoir deux trois fautes mais dès que j'ai la version relue je la poste à la place de celui-ci.

Bonne lecture à vous !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

**Chapitre 5 : Recherches concluantes**

Rodney avait cessé de parler d'un coup. Quelques secondes avant, il était optimiste et rassuré mais tout venait de s'effondrer en un instant. Le vortex venait de se couper ne laissant passer aucune personne.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas contenir ce qu'il ressentait. « S'il n'a pas traversé c'est que c'est fini ! Oh non John ! » On pouvait voir quelques larmes couler sur les joues du scientifique qui pour une fois montrait un peu qu'il était triste.

« Pas de conclusions hâtives ! Walter, activez la Porte des Étoiles en direction d'Atlantis tout de suite » demanda Sam qui avait pris le commandement de la base durant une absence du Général Landry. Elle monta tout de suite dans la salle de contrôle en compagnie de Rodney qui essayait de calmer son inquiétude.

« Alors ça donne quoi ? » demanda Rodney qui était à l'intérieur de lui, super inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

« La Porte n'enclenche pas le huitième chevron, la Porte d'Atlantis doit être détruite ».

L'équipe de Sheppard essayait de retenir leurs larmes mais Teyla s'effondra et Ronon l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter.

Les jours passèrent, un vide se créa. Chacun des membres d'Atlantis avait été réaffecté, les Athosiens avaient été déplacés sur une planète de la Voie Lactée où ils avaient commencé à construire un nouveau campement sans crainte d'être attaqués par les Wraiths.

La disparition du Colonel John Sheppard il y a quelques semaines avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de la plupart des membres de l'expédition Atlantis. Sur les quatre dirigeants qu'il y avait eu sur la cité, deux avaient donné leur vie pour sauver celle des autres.

Depuis, McKay et Zelenka avaient été attelés avec l'aide de Daniel et Sam, au déchiffrage des données Anciennes transmises depuis Atlantis. Ils avaient pour le moment, juste réussi à créer un dispositif permettant une petite téléportation dans une pièce pour une personne (appareil ressemblant à celui porté par Kerick quand il enlève le Docteur Keller). Parfois, l'un des chercheurs criait soudainement car il avait trouvé d'intéressant.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » cria un jour Daniel alors qu'il lisait les archives historiques. « Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais dans la liste des faits relatés, certains ne sont pas encore passés et sont enregistrés à des dates futures ».

« Mais on dirait ... ». Carter fut tout de suite coupée.

« Oui, ça ressemble étrangement au pilier des ruines Anciennes sur la planète où on a laissé le Colonel Maybourne. Je pense que cet Ancien qui avait fait ces voyages temporels était Janus et il a l'air d'avoir fait la même chose pour la Terre et Atlantis. Regardez, le 17 mai 2010, destruction de la cité par une attaque massive de Wraith. »

« Si seulement on l'avait vu plus tôt, aurait pu sauver la cité et Sheppard serait encore en vie » dit Sam qui ne cachait pas le regret qu'elle ressentait.

« Je sais bien Sam, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, enfin si on pourrait mais le faire pourrait entraîner des choses encore pires ».

« Vous avez raison, regardez les données pour la Terre ».

« Apparemment, on vivrait sans problèmes graves, par contre ça c'est plutôt inquiétant » déclara Daniel en désignant un endroit sur l'écran.

Samantha se pencha sur l'écran mais elle ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui était écrit . « Expliquez-moi Daniel, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas une traductrice hors-pair de la langue des Anciens ».

« Si je lis correctement les événements, pour les cinquante prochaines années il ne se passera rien d'incroyablement important au niveau intergalactique » lui expliqua l'archéologue qui selon Vala devrait avoir son cabinet de traducteur anglais/Ancien.

« Et qu'est-ce-qui vous inquiètes tant ? »

« Dans environ 72 ans, une espèce d'aliens inconnue des Terriens et de Janus viendrait attaquer notre planète et apparemment ils auraient des armes surpuissantes, encore pires que celles des Oris et ils réussiraient à nous anéantir en une soirée et alors la galaxie tomberait dans la pénombre et l'horreur ».

« En effet c'est assez préoccupant ! ». Carter fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce. « Attendez ! Ils ne disent rien sur les Wraiths, comment c'est possible ? Nous n'aurons jamais la force militaire pour les détruire tous mais aucune bataille n'est répertoriée. Ça me perturbe beaucoup » dit Sam qui pensait à voix haute et qui était préoccupée par ce mystère.

« C'est pas faux ! Si aucune bataille n'est notée dans ces archives, ça veut dire que les vaisseaux ruches qui ont attaqué Atlantis n'atteindront jamais la Terre ».

« Oui Daniel, mais comment ? Et il faut en être sûr car ici ça fait quelques semaines que l'on s'apprête à les recevoir mais nous ne les avons toujours pas vu émerger dans la Voie Lactée » déclara la scientifique qui ne savait pas si elle devait croire ces prédictions.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle car normalement ils devraient déjà être en orbite autour de la Terre même si ils ne possèdent pas les moteurs intergalactiques, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aux réunions » avoua le Docteur Jackson qui lui, pensait que tout ce que Janus avait ajouté dans cette base de données était vrai et donc ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient tous autant pour les Wraiths.

« Oui, mais vaut mieux être prêts quand ils arriveront, et il faut se rappeler que la cité d'Atlantis n'a pas résisté plus d'une journée alors pour la Terre, ce ne sera qu'une question d'heures ». Carter partir à l'autre bout de la salle prendre une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de Daniel. « Désolée de paraître si alarmée Daniel mais je déteste ne pas savoir, surtout que ça se trouve les textes de Janus sont totalement vrais, ou bien entièrement faux. De toute façon, rester ici à s'apitoyer sur notre sort ne sert pas à grand chose ».

« Allez vous reposer quelques heures, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment comme vous le dîtes » demanda Jackson qui ne voulait pas que Carter aie des problèmes de santé dus au manque de sommeil et de surmenage.

« Vous avez raison, à plus tard Daniel ». Sam quitta le bureau de l'archéologue et se dirigea vers ses quartiers mais une alarme se déclencha. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer quand une annonce se fit entendre.

« Alerte Code Rouge de Type 9 ! Tout le personnel non-militaire est prié de rester dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Préparez-vous à une évacuation à tout moment. Les militaires doivent se rendre dans les lieux qui leurs sont attribués ».

Sam changea de direction pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur et elle descendit au niveau 28 afin de demander ce dont il s'agissait en salle de contrôle. Elle entra dans la pièce où des techniciens parlaient sans cesse, ils étaient en communication avec la NASA et le Président.

« Que se passe-t-il mon général ? » demanda cette dernière à Landry qui était revenu à la base dans la matinée.

« Ce que l'on craignait, les vaisseaux ruches Wraiths sont apparus de nul part comme pour l'attaque d'Atlantis. Le Dédale et l'Odyssée sont toujours dissimulés grâce au camouflage optique, mais je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose ? » expliqua Hank Landry qui était en train d'essayer de gérer cette situation de crise.

« Non, en effet, je ne sais même pas si ils auraient le temps d'un détruire un avant de se faire anéantir » répondit Sam.

Tous deux regardaient l'écran qui montait la position en temps réel des vaisseaux ennemis.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Colonel ? C'est l'appareil qui a un problème ? » demanda Landry qui avait remarqué une anomalie sur l'écran.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre ! » dit Carter en s'asseyant à la place d'un technicien qui lui avait cédé.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Incompréhension totale !

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** C'est avec plaisir que je vous livre le chapitre 6 de ma fiction. J'espère que cette dernière vous plaira.

Je vous annonce aussi que vous pouvez voir une bande-annonce pour chaque chapitre de fiction ou One Shot qui va sortir sur la chaine YouTube : **Helnox Fictions**

Bonne lecture à vous !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

**Chapitre 6 : Incompréhension totale !**

Sam tapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avant de soupirer. _« Le programme marche parfaitement bien, je n'explique pas la disparition des vaisseaux Wraiths »_. Le Général Landry regardait la Porte quand une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran pour laisser apparaître le Colonel Caldwell.

_« Général, les vaisseaux disparaissent les vaisseaux disparaissent les uns après les autres, on dirait qu'ils retournent leur réalités respectives »_.

Carter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se mit à pianoter sur le clavier à toute vitesse. _« Il a raison, je détecte beaucoup de radiations montant l'utilisation de générateurs trans-réalités. A mon avis, ils ont du avoir un problème et donc les générateurs les ont ramenés dans leur monde pour éviter qu'ils soient bloqués dans la notre. Il y avait la même chose sur le Dédale alternatif »_. Landry acquiesça et sourit.

_« Colonel Caldwell, il ne reste plus qu'un seul vaisseau-ruche. Il est tout à vous ! »_ dit Hank au commandant du Dédale.

Sur le vaisseau, la joie était pleine.

_« Félicitations Docteur Novak pour ce camouflage optique performant »_ félicita le commandant de bord.

_« Merci Colonel »_ répondit-t-elle à la radio.

_« Major Marks, vous pouvez faire chauffer le canon à énergie Asgard ! »_

_« A vos ordres ! »_ répondit Marks. Il s'exécuta mais s'arrêta quelques secondes après. «_ Mon Colonel, nous recevons une transmission radio venant du vaisseau ennemi »_.

_« Faîtes écouter ! »_

_« Ne tir … pas … Lieutenant ... endommagé … ne tirez pas ! »_

Le Colonel Caldwell regarda Marks avec un regard de curiosité. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien communiquer avec eux. _« On ne peut pas améliorer le message ? »_

_« Non, je suis désolé monsieur, mais le problème vient de leur émetteur, pas de notre récepteur »_ répondit le militaire.

_« Compris, envoyez un message au SGC et demandez leur d'envoyer un Jumper avec l'ancienne équipe de Sheppard si elle est présente »_.

Novak qui était arrivée sur la passerelle deux minutes auparavant, réagit. _« Nous avons encore des Jumpers ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, pendant qu'Atlantis était attaquée, tous les Jumpers ont décollé en mode furtif et sont montés à bord du Dédale et maintenant ils sont entreposés dans les hangars de la Zone 51 sauf un qui est au SGC »_ lui expliqua Caldwell.

Au SGC, c'était l'incompréhension totale, ils avaient vu apparaître quarante-six vaisseaux ruches Wraiths et quarante-cinq avaient disparu moins d'une heure après. Un seul était resté et les occupants de ce dernier avaient essayé de communiquer. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient ouvrir le feu sur ce vaisseau ou non.

_« Colonel Caldwell, le Jumper décollera dans une heure, le vaisseau restant a-t-il encore communiqué ? »_ avertit puis demanda Landry.

_« Non, mais je pense qu'ils attendent une réponse, sauf que répondre donnerait notre position et on perdrait cet avantage »_ répondit Steven Caldwell.

_« Colonel Caldwell, envoyez un F-302 et communiquez par son biais, ainsi ils ne sauront pas où vous vous situez »_ proposa le Colonel Carter qui était toujours en communication dans la salle de contrôle du SGC.

_« On fait ça ! On vous recontacte juste après » répondit le Colonel. « Major, envoyez un F-302 en pilote automatique »_.

_« A vos ordres mon Colonel ! »_ répondit Marks.

Un F-302 s'alluma dans le hangar du vaisseau, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le petit appareil décolla sans conducteur.

_« Ici le Colonel Steven Caldwell, commandant du vaisseau spatial terrien Dédale, veuillez vous identifier »_

_« Pas Wraiths … ami … Lieutenant »_

_« Vous semblez avoir des problèmes dans vos systèmes de communication, avez-vous besoin d'assistance ? »_ demanda le commandant.

_« Envoyez … équipe … pas armes »_ répondit la mystérieuse voix.

« Nous avons une équipe qui vient de partir, ils seront à votre soute dans une dizaine de minutes »

« Hangar ouvert … pas armes » répondit la personne qui se trouvait sur le vaisseau Wraith mais qui n'avait pas donné son nom.

Dans le Jumper, l'équipe était au complet comme au bon vieux temps.

_« Ça me fait du bien de repartir en mission avec vous tous »_ dit Teyla qui était très nostalgique de sa vie sur la cité des Anciens.

_« Oui, mais ça aurait été mieux avec John »_. Il se tourna rapidement vers Sam paniqué. _« Pas que vous soyez nulle, non, au contraire, mais mais »_

_« Concentrez-vous sur le pilotage ! »_ cria Teyla qui voyait le Jumper accélerer.

_« Toujours les mêmes bégaiements Rodney quand tu parles au Colonel Carter, c'est fou ! »_ intervint Jennifer Keller qui faisait partie de l'équipe au cas où il y aurait des blessés.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas Jennifer, maintenant je n'ai plus aucune crainte à ce sujet »_ dit-elle en regardant Rodney avec insistance.

_« Nous allons arriver près du hangar »_ dit McKay qui était en même temps en train de piloter le Jumper.

Le hangar à dart du fameux vaisseau-ruche était ouvert et Rodney y entrain et se posa à la place d'un dart.

_« On peut peut-être déjà ouvrir la porte, sinon on ne pourra pas faire grand chose ici »_ proposa Teyla mais une voix intervint, sortant d'une radio. _« Docteur McKay, ouvrez votre porte, je dois vous parler ! »_

Tout le monde sauf Carter et Jennifer se regardèrent.

_« Mais c'est ça voix, mais c'est impossible »_ cria Rodney.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Lieutenant ? C'est vous ?

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** Déjà ? Ah nan je publies pas encore ! Bon okay vous avez gagné.  
Voici le chapitre 7 de la fiction que je vous remercie de suivre.

Je vous annonce aussi que vous pouvez voir une bande-annonce pour chaque chapitre de fiction ou One Shot qui va sortir sur la chaine YouTube : **Helnox Fictions **(mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire celle pour ce chapitre, le délai ayant été trop court, mais je metterai celui du chapitre 7 et 8 demain tout de même)

Bonne lecture à vous !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lieutenant ? C'est vous ?**

_« C'est la voix du Lieutenant Ford ! »_ sursauta Rodney qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? »_ demanda Teyla.

_« Selon les rapports de mission que j'ai lu, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, il était sur un vaisseau-ruche qui était sur le point d'exploser. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à en sortir et à prendre le contrôle d'un autre vaisseau »_ dit Sam qui ne connaissait pas vraiment Ford.

_« Ça fait tout de même plusieurs années »_

_« Je sais bien Rodney, mais bon on ne saura rien si on n'ouvre pas la porte du Jumper »_ dit Sam qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_« Bonne idée Sam ! »_.

Teyla qui était la plus proche de la porte appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrit l'ouverture du Jumper. Elle s'abaissa peu à peu pour laisser entrevoir le visage du Lieutenant Ford.

_« Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! »_ dit le Lieutenant qui se rua sur Teyla, serra la main de Ronon et Sam, et prit Rodney dans ses bras.

_« Vous êtes en vie ! Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour vous procurer ce vaisseau Wraith ? »_ demanda Rodney qui était plus que curieux de savoir comment Ford avait survécu depuis la dernière fois et il ressentait un certain bonheur car Aiden était l'un de ses amis avant qu'il parte de la cité.

_« C'est une longue histoire Rodney. Mais au fait, où est John ? »_ demanda Ford qui le cherchait partout du regard.

_« C'est assez dur de vous dire ça, mais il est mort Aiden. Il a donné sa vie pour nous sauver tous quand Atlantis a été détruite »_ expliqua le scientifique.

_« Atlantis a été détruite ? » _demanda Ford qui ne semblait pas au courant.

_« Oui. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez au courant ! Les vaisseaux qui ont attaqué la Terre ce soir s'en sont d'abord pris à Atlantis et comme c'était perdu d'avance, on a auto-détruit la cité mais John n'a pas eu le temps de traverser la Porte des Étoiles »_ répondit McKay avait émotion.

_« Je ne le savais pas, on n'a détecté les vaisseaux qu'il y a un jour »_.

_« Bon Lieutenant Ford, ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre vos retrouvailles mais vaut mieux en venir au moins qui nous a menés ici ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec les vaisseaux Wraiths ? Pourquoi ont-ils disparu d'un coup comme ça ? »_ demanda Carter qui tenait absolument à tout savoir.

_« On a depuis quelques mois, réussi à capturer en tout quatre vaisseaux-ruches et nous avons appris un jour que les Wraiths allaient attaquer la Terre et donc on a cherché des informations dessus et nous avons découvert qu'ils allaient faire venir de plein de réalités alternatives. Un de mes scientifiques a donc réussi à créer un programme qui trafique leurs générateurs et ce qui les renvoie directement dans leur réalité. Malheureusement, on n'a su comme je vous le disais, que __l'attaque se déroulerais qu'hier et donc c'est pour ça que l'on a rien pu faire pour Atlantis » _expliqua Ford.

_« Je comprends, en tout cas on vous doit une fière chandelle »_ lui dit la jeune femme blonde.

_« J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauver la cité » _dit Ford avec un ton de regret.

_« Je m'en doutes, mais ce qui est fait est fait ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière »_ répondit Rodney.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)

On se retrouve samedi pour la suite !

Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit !


	9. Chapitre 8 - Recherche en cours

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** Et on continue l'histoire après une bonne pause (et j'en suis désolé) mais je vais reprendre maintenant un rythme normal afin de ne pas vous faire trop patienter. Le suspense c'est bien mais pas trop long.

Je vous annonce aussi que vous pouvez voir une bande-annonce pour chaque chapitre de fiction ou One Shot qui va sortir sur la chaîne YouTube : **Helnox Fictions . **Celle du chapitre 9 sera disponible quelques heures après la publication de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Recherche en cours ...**

Les journées passèrent mais les armées restèrent une semaine de plus en alerte au cas où les Wraiths seraient de retour. Avec chance, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pendant ce temps, le SGC avait repris le rythme presque normal. Daniel et Sam avaient repris leurs recherches sur les données ramenées de la cité d'Atlantis. L'archéologue avait même précisé ses recherches sur ce mystérieux ennemi qui devait attaquer la Terre dans le futur. Il voudrait que d'autres l'aident mais la base manquait d'effectifs, tous les chercheurs et les archéologues de la base étaient soit en mission, soit étaient affectés à d'autres recherches.

« _Vous trouvez quelque chose ? »_ demanda Sam à Daniel.

_- Oui mais la plupart des informations se rapportent à la puissance de cette race et sur le fait qu'on pouvait pas faire grand chose pour se défendre quand ils ont attaqué._

_- Pas de nom ? Ou de planète ?_

_- Non, apparemment ils ne savaient pas grand chose et Janus non plus. Il faudrait lancer des recherches plus poussées, peut-être que l'on trouverait des informations qui pourraient nous servir à assurer notre défense,_ expliqua Daniel.

_- En effet, je ne tiens pas à que notre planète soit rayée de la carte de l'Univers_

_- Bon bah on y va ?_ demanda Daniel.

_- A vous l'honneur_ ».

Daniel quitta la pièce et Samantha le suivit en direction du bureau du Général Landry. Ils toquèrent à la porte de ce-dernier en attendant la permission pour entrer.

« _Entrez !_ dit la voix du Général. Les deux équipiers s'exécutèrent et ouvrirent la porte, entrèrent dans la pièce et Daniel ferma la porte.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ?_ leur demanda leur supérieur.

- _Nous avons fait une découverte assez préoccupante_

- _Et quelle est cette découverte Docteur ?_

- _Apparemment Janus était l'Ancien qui avait réalisé les études temporelles sur le monde où on a laissé le Colonel Maybourne et il aurait fait pareil pour la Terre. Selon ses recherches, la Terre ne vivrait aucune attaque pendant soixante-douze ans,_ expliqua Daniel

- _Et qu'est-ce-qui est si préoccupant dans tout ça ?_ demanda Landry qui ne voyait pas ce qui affolait tant le Colonel Carter et le Docteur Jackson.

- _Après ces soixante-douze années de paix, un ennemi, une race que nous ne connaissons pas et qui serait très puissante attaquerait la Terre et réussirait à anéantir la planète en quelques heures »_ répondit Carter.

Landry laissa paraître un regard inquiet. Il prit son téléphone rouge et appela le Président et lui expliqua la situation afin qu'ils coordonnent les moyens sur les recherches à propos de cet ennemi si dangereux. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion, il raccrocha.

« _Il va en discuter avec la Commission Internationale de Surveillance, mais il n'est pas trop pour l'envoi d'énormes moyens pour une information qui n'est pas totalement vérifiée, enfin selon lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous croit pas,_ répondit Landry.

_- Il faudra bien, j'espère ne pas revivre l'histoire avec l'attaque d'Apophis et où on aurait pu tous y passer quand ils ne nous ont pas cru et aussi selon la base de données, aurait été envahis par les Aschens mais dans le temps futur nous aurons remonté le temps pour empêcher notre alliance avec cette race, ce que nous avons vécu,_ déclara Daniel Jackson.

- _Je sais bien, mais bon je ne peux pas les persuader de ceci alors que nous n'avons aucune preuve de cette attaque. Du moins autre que cette fameuse base de données,_ leur répondit le dirigeant de la base.

- _Je sais, on va retourner tout de suite approfondir nos recherches._

- _Écoutez, je vais demander aux Docteurs Zelenka, McKay et Lee de venir vous assister dans votre travail,_ déclara le Général Landry avec conviction.

- _Vous avez l'autorisation de mettre autant de moyens sur ces recherches ?_ demanda Sam.

- _Pas vraiment, mais je sais que vous saurez être discrets. De plus vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose qui appuierai votre thèse et ainsi aiderait à convaincre le Président et la Commission, _expliqua Landry.

- _Je vois, bon on va retourner travailler, vous nous direz quand Zelenka, McKay et Lee seront arrivés à la base,_ demanda Sam à son supérieur hiérarchique.

- _Allez-y Colonel ! Je vous tiendrais au courant !_ »

Les équipiers retournèrent dans le laboratoire où ils effectuaient leurs recherches.

« _Bon, je vais moi aussi me concentrer sur les données concernant cette attaque, je pense que c'est plus important de trouver ces informations,_ déclara Sam.

- _Vaut mieux que vous continuiez tout de même car si on trouve rien du côté des informations historiques, il serait préférable que nous ayons des armes ou des technologies capables de nous défendre contre cet ennemi incroyable. C'est juste une mesure de prévention _» expliqua l'archéologue.

Ainsi chacun reprit son travail de son côté même si Samantha appelait de temps en temps Daniel afin qu'il lui traduise quelques notes prises par Janus qui étaient dans un dialecte obscur Ancien et parfois codé de façon que seul son auteur puisse les lires. Elle était tombée sur deux ou trois prototypes qui avaient l'air viables au développement sur Terre et la production en masse : dedans un nouveau générateur semblable à l'E2PZ, une arme à énergie de poing ainsi qu'un autre qui semblait farfelu mais Sam aimait les défis donc le sélectionna aussi. Daniel, quand à lui, ne trouvait que des fichiers non importants et des comptes rendus de missions qui semblaient banales.

« _Que des explorations de planètes avec des rapports de botanistes et autres biologistes mais rien sur ce fichu ennemi qui nous anéantirait tous_ » marmonna Daniel qui commençait à en avoir marre de ne rien trouver de potable.

Tout à coup le téléphone du laboratoire se mit à sonner et Carter décrocha pratiquement instantanément.

« _Colonel Carter … Oui mon Général ! … Les trois hommes …_

- _Bonjour Sam,_ dit le Docteur Rodney McKay qui venait de faire interruption dans la pièce accompagné de deux autres scientifiques.

- _C'est bon mon Général, j'ai remarqué leur arrivée. Merci de m'avoir prévenue,_ remercia Sam. Elle raccrocha puis se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. _Bonjour Rodney, Bill, Radek. Bienvenue dans mon laboratoire. Vos places sont prêtes, vous pouvez commencer à travailler tout de suite._

- _Vous ne perdez pas de temps en bavardages_ » dit Rodney qui avait un talent pour dire des évidences à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

Les cinq chercheurs reprirent les recherches pendant des dizaines d'heures. Ils lisaient, traduisaient, décodaient et triaient les données qui leur étaient accessibles. Bill déclarait souvent trouver quelque chose mais souvent, il remarquait au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'était trompé.

« J'ai une idée ! S'écria Rodney.

- _Expliquez-vous !_ Demandèrent les autres intellectuels présents dans la pièce qui se demandaient si cette fois il n'allait pas commettre encore une erreur.

- _On pourrait créer un algorithme dont le rôle serait de déceler tous les dossiers et rapports parlant de notre incroyable adversaire du futur,_ expliqua-t-il.

- Ç_a peut marcher, on va travailler sur ceci, pendant ce temps-là, Radek et Daniel continuez les recherches manuelles_ » répondit qui avait pris l'allure du commandant de l'équipe scientifique. Rodney et Sam se contredisaient tellement que le Docteur Lee avait du mal à suivre leur conversation et commençait à avoir une migraine, alors il décida d'aller travailler avec l'autre groupe.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ;)**  
**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et à la prochaine pour la suite.**  
**Dans quelques heures, la bande-annonce du chapitre 9 sera publiée.**

**Vous pouvez laisser une review disant ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Bonne idée !

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** L'histoire revient pour un nouveau chapitre. Tout s'accélère et des informations arrivent. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Bonne idée !**

Ils passèrent des heures enfermés dans le laboratoire à chercher. Aucune idée brillante n'avait émergé des cerveaux de nos scientifiques, l'idée de l'algorithme n'avait pas abouti car il semblait avoir une espèce de programme protégeant les données de ce type de système donc chacun était retourné sur ses recherches personnelles.

« _Je crois que j'ai l'idée du siècle ! _»s'écria à nouveau Rodney.

- _Quoi encore ? _demanda Radek qui s'attendait à une trouvaille qui paraîtrait géniale mais qui ne marcherais pas comme la plupart de ses idées.

_- Je … c'est assez compliqué !_ dit Rodney. _Nous n'aurons pour le moment pas de nouveautés sur cet ennemi. Alors vaut mieux nous concentrer sur autre chose._

_-Vous voulez tout abandonner ? _demanda Bill Lee intrigué.

- _Non, mais en fait quoi que nous découvrions, cet événement n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut préparer quelque chose qui pourrait subsister soixante-douze ans voire même plus afin que les futures générations puissent se défendre et se protéger._

- _Et qu'est-ce-que vous proposez en fait ? _demanda Sam à son tour.

- _Il faudrait pouvoir construire une base secrète qui serait munie des dernières technologies dont certaines qui viendraient de notre ami Janus,_ expliqua McKay.

- _Oui mais construire un tel complexe sans attirer l'attention du gouvernement et du Président va être difficile,_ déclara Radek qui avait malheureusement raison.

- _Quel rabat joie ! Difficile mais pas impossible. J'ai quelques relations et je sais que l'on pourrait avoir un peu d'aide de la part de nos alliés extraterrestres._

- _On proposera cette idée de projet demain au Général Landry. Je vais écrire un semblant de rapport mais vous allez rester avec moi Rodney. Vous autres, vous pouvez continuer les traductions, _demanda Sam qui était comme la dirigeante des recherches.

- _Alors bienvenue au projet … euh … Il nous faut un nom !_ Déclara Rodney

- _Hermès ?_ Proposa Daniel.

- _Parfait ! Nous venons donc d'ouvrir la première page du projet Hermès_ » dit Sam comme dans un discours national quand un président inaugure un bâtiment important.

Ainsi commença le développement d'un projet scientifique qui avait pour but de défendre la planète Terre contre un ennemi dont ses habitants ne savaient presque rien, même le personnel du Stargate Command.

Le lendemain matin, les cinq chercheurs attendirent le dirigeant de la base dans la salle de briefing. Ils étaient tous assez anxieux de présenter ce projet aussi vite mais il y avait urgence et de plus, c'était leur seule idée viable depuis le début des recherches. On pouvait tout de même percevoir un soupçon d'excitation dans leurs regards.

«_ Il est en retard !_ fit remarquer McKay.

- _Ça peut arriver d'avoir un empêchement Rodney. Et puis ça me rappelle le temps ou le __Général O'Neill commandait la base et qu'il n'était jamais à l'heure aux rendez-vous,_ raconta Carter qui était abasourdie par les remarques inutiles de Rodney.

- _Oui mais là c'est un peu urgent !_

- _Urgent ? On a juste soixante-douze années pour tout préparer donc ce n'est pas une petite heure de retard qui va tout bouleverser. Et vous voulez que je rappelle toutes les fois où vous étiez en retard voire absent aux réunions quand je commandais Altantis ?_ Demanda Carter qui espérait qu'il se tairait après ça tellement il serait embarrassé. _Toute façon on aurait même pas le temps de …_

- _C'est bon Colonel, je crois que nous avons tous compris._

- _Excusez-moi mon Général, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que vous étiez là._

- _Bon commençons cette réunion _» déclara le haut-gradé.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la grande table ovale de la salle de briefing.

« _En fait c'est en relation avec la découverte de cette fameuse attaque, dit Sam qui passa un dossier au Général contenant des informations concernant le projet et son rapport. On a pensé qu'il faudrait préparer des moyens de se défendre contre cet ennemi si puissant que l'on ne connaît pas, et par chance, Janus nous a laissé toute une liste de plans de technologies diverses qui pourraient contribuer à notre défense ou alors à notre armement,_ entama Carter.

- _Très bien mais allez droit au but Colonel Carter !_ Demanda le Général Landry.

- _Pour développer ces technologies, il nous faudrait des laboratoires mais je ne pense pas que la Zone 51 soit l'endroit idéal car ils sont en lien direct avec le Président et le gouvernement. Il nécessiterait de construire une sorte de complexe secret où on aurait des laboratoires, des zones de tests, une zone d'habitation pour que des soldats et des chercheurs puissent y vivre_, expliqua cette dernière.

- _Je vois, mais comment peut-on construire une chose de cette envergure sans attirer l'œil de quelques représentants d'État_, demanda le Général qui semblait perplexe.

- _Je pense qu'en effet nous ne pouvons pas compter sur leur aide c'est pourquoi nous devons solliciter l'aide de nos alliés extérieurs_, dit Rodney en coupant Carter alors qu'elle avait juste ouvert la bouche pour parler.

- _On construirait une base souterraine comme le SGC à l'aide des cristaux des Tok'ra, après nous pouvons demander aussi de l'aide aux proches du personnel de la base. J'ai fait une estimation du temps qu'il faudrait pour la construire si on avait tout le matériel nécessaire et une main d'œuvre d'une vingtaine de personnes, il faudrait en tout quatre ans pur qu'elle soit opérationnelle mais je n'ai pas compté les années pour y ajouter les nouvelles technologies de Janus_, poursuivit Sam.

- _C'est un projet ambitieux et apparemment long que vous me présentez là_, leur dit Hank Landry.

- _Je sais bien mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux préparer trop que pas assez et de plus la base va bientôt être rénovée, ce sera une occasion d'avoir du matériel dans éveiller l'attention de la Commission Internationale de Surveillance_, dit Daniel.

- _Je pense en effet qu'il peut s'agir d'une merveilleuse occasion mais c'est tout de même risqué, argumente Landry. Si jamais ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose ils pourraient aller jusqu'à fermer le SGC._

- _Oui mais ça l'est moins que de faire venir des aliens et du matériel extraterrestre sans autorisation_, dit Bill Lee qui était à l'autre bout de la table.

- _Bon, je vais accepter mais soyez raisonnables, histoire que ça ne paraisse pas suspec_t, précisa le commandant de la base.

- _Merci mon Général !_ » Répondit Sam en récupérant les dossiers qu'elle avait distribué sur la table en laissant un à Landry.

Chacun partit tour à tour sauf Daniel et Sam qui devaient se charger de réparer les « fausses » commandes qui devaient servir à construire le fameux complexe secret du projet Hermès. Ils sélectionnaient tout type de composants ou d'objets : du plâtre, du béton, de l'acier ainsi que des néons pour l'éclairage, …

« _Pour les chambres vous voulez une couette verte ou une couette bleue ?_ » demanda ironiquement Daniel à Samantha.

Ils continuèrent à faire la liste de commande pendant encore six heures avec une pause repas entre les deux, McKay tenait à manger avec eux.

« _Alors ça avance votre projet ?_ Demanda McKay à la scientifique blonde.

Bah comme on peut, mais vous faîtes partie de ce projet vous aussi ! Fit-elle remarquer au chercheur.

Le repas fut écourté car Sam arrivait à supporter Rodney maintenant mais quand il avait abordé le fait si elle était libre ou non elle compris ce que voulait McKay à la base.

Une semaine plus tard, Daniel était allé avec Rodney afin de travailler sur la base de données. Quand ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, le téléphone sonna et Daniel décrocha puis regarda McKay et raccrocha.

« _Landry veut nous voir dans son bureau_ » lui expliqua l'archéologue. Les deux hommes avertirent Zelenka avant de partir vers l'étage 27 de la base. Landry leur dit sur place et ces derniers s'exécutèrent.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ;)**  
**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et à la prochaine pour la suite.**

**Vous pouvez laisser une review disant ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Booster !

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** L'aventure est repartie ! L'histoire prend un coup d'accélération (coïncidence avec le nom du chapitre ?).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Booster !**

« _Je vous ai demandés car je vais accélérer le processus du projet_, leur dit le Général Landry.

- _La Commission a enfin compris la menace et a décidé de donner son accord envers le projet ?_ Dit Rodney qui semblait très emballé par l'idée.

- _Non, ils y sont toujours opposés. Mais je me suis dit, plus vite on aurait ce dont nous avons besoin, plus on serait sûrs que le projet reste secret_.

- _Et que pensez-vous faire ?_ Demanda Sam qui était intriguée par la réaction de son supérieur. Landry lui au contraire, était confiant et enjoué.

- _Je vais envoyer des équipes SG en mission pour récupérer du naquadah et les autres matériaux et objets extraterrestres dont vous auriez besoin_ ».

L'idée de Landry fut mise en place. On ramenait des chargements de minerai, quelques technologies offertes par les alliées des Terriens comme les survivants de la Tok'ra ou encore les Jaffa. Des armes de défense, des boucliers d'énergie … Ils avaient même rapporté certains systèmes Anciens récupérés sur des planètes abandonnées par ces-derniers. Les cristaux avaient par contre été fabriqués sur Terre car McKay avait découvert comment on les créait dans la base de données d'Atlantis.

Le début des travaux avaient débuté. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, des travaux minimes étaient faits au SGC, de façons qu'ils puissent disposer de machines de construction. La base du projet Hermès allait se trouver dans une montagne comme le Stargate Command. Elle ne se situait pas aux États-Unis comme on pourrait le penser mais en France dans les Alpes, sous le Mont Blanc. Ils avaient choisi ce pays car il était dans le traité des États qui étaient au courant du projet « Porte des Étoiles » et de plus, le gouvernement français était le seul qui croyait en la menace dont les scientifiques clamaient le danger.

Un an après le lancement, le projet était déjà grandement avancé, la construction du complexe était quasiment terminée. Il ne restait plus qu'à placer les systèmes, le matériel informatique et les portes blindées ainsi que diverses technologies comme des brouilleurs, des antennes de communication et d'autres.

Landry, lui était assailli par les appels de la Commission de Surveillance Internationale demandant la raison de la baisse de missions réalisées par les équipes SG. En effet, ils recevaient moins de rapports car la moitié des traversées des équipes étaient liées au projet Hermès et donc les membres de ces équipes ne rédigeaient pas de rapports de mission. Le Général ne savait pas quoi répondre car les appels ne cessaient pas.

La situation dura encore ainsi pendant six années. Le nombre des missions avait repris son cours car la quantité de minerai était presque inexistante donc très peu d'équipes étaient encore mobilisées dans ce but. Samantha Carter ne partait presque plus sur d'autres planètes car elle passait une grande partie de son temps en France dans le complète Hermès (on avait donné le nom du projet au complexe construit).

Nous étions en 2017, c'était le grand jour pour la réunion finale. Les principaux membres de ce projet étaient toutes rassemblés dans la salle de briefing du SGC.

« _Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus_, dit le Général Landry en sortant de son bureau. _Je suis extrêmement fier de vous, ce projet paraissait vraiment infaisable et maintenant tout est _opérationnel.

- _Merci !_ Répondit tout le personnel présent en cœur.

- _Au fait mon Général, on pensait faire une dernière chose avant de déclarer prêt le complexe Hermès_, proposa Sam. _On devrait déplacer la Porte des Étoiles dans la nouvelle base. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé mais c'est impossible car il faudrait en mettre une fausse ici au SGC et tout scientifique pourrait remarquer le subterfuge. Alors je vous propose de faire venir une autre Porte par l'espace._

- _Mais pourquoi mettre une Porte dans cette base ? Nous avons déjà celle-ci ?_ Déclara Landry en montrant du doigt l'anneau en se demandant l'utilité de la proposition du Colonel Carter.

- _J'ai surpris une discussion la semaine dernière au Pentagone entre deux sénateurs et ils parlaient du fait qu'ils avaient pris la décision de fermer le SGC le plus vite possible._ Tout le monde était choqué. _Donc il faut absolument que ceux qui auront à affronter ce dangereux ennemi dans soixante-cinq ans puissent avoir l'accès à la Porte des Étoiles, sinon ils ne pourront pas avancer technologiquement et rencontrer des peuples qui pourraient les aider _».

Hank Landry acquiesça. « Et comment pensez-vous l'apporter ?

- _On l'amène dans un Ha'tak Jaffa. Ensuite on utilise un X-302 pour déposer la Porte dans le complexe. Bien sûr le vaisseau-mère et le chasseur devront être équipés de réacteurs de camouflage optique comme ça personne à part ceux au courant ne remarqueront ce qu'il se passe. _Carter semblait avoir énormément réfléchi à la chose.

- _Colonel, vous pouvez contacter les Jaffa. Je vais demander de 'l'aide au Colonel Caldwell, il vient d'arriver ce matin sur Terre. Il nous prêtera bien un X-302_ ».

Chacun partit dans son coin et Sam se dirigea vers la nouvelle planète mère des Jaffa en compagnie de Teal'c : Chulack.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Une fin pour un départ

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** L'aventure arrive bientôt à sa fin (du moins pour cette partie). C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre.  
L'histoire de Stargate Future commencera sûrement à la rentrée, en septembre ou octobre 2013.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une fin pour un départ**

Le Colonel Carter entra dans le grand palais qui était à l'origine celui du Goa'uld Apophis et se dirigea vers le bureau du nouveau chef de la nation Jaffa : Bra'tac. Il l'était devenu peu de temps après l'anéantissement de la menace Ori.

« _Bonjour Bra'tac, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps._

_- Colonel Carter. Soyez la bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène par ici ?_

_- Sur Terre, nous préparons une base en secret, même notre gouvernement n'est pas au courant. Le SGC risque peut-être de fermer et donc nous voulons emmener une Porte dans ce nouveau complexe et donc nous aurions besoin d'un vaisseau pour la transporter_, expliqua Sam.

- _C'est une louable cause et c'est malheureux que vos chefs ne comprennent pas l'importance de votre travail. Je vais tout de suite vous faire préparer un Ha'tak, vous n'aurez qu'à donner au pilote les coordonnées de la planète où vous voulez prendre le Chapp'ai_, lui répondit le Maître Jaffa.

- _Merci Bra'tac_ ».

Le Jaffa quitta la pièce pour se diriger la zone où étaient posés les vaisseaux-mère. Carter, elle, était en direction des anneaux de transport les plus proches et monta à bord d'un vaisseau-mère Jaffa. Elle donna l'adresse d'une planète possédant une Porte mais qui n'abritait plus de vie depuis bien longtemps. Elle comptait téléporter l'engin dans la soute du vaisseau comme l'avait fait Ba'al quelques années avant.

Une fois la Porte à bord, le vaisseau prit la direction de la Terre. Pendant le voyage, Carter finissait les réglages du camouflage optique. Le Docteur Lee faisait de même sur le X-302 qui serait piloté par Cameron Mitchell et Jack O'Neill. Sam installait aussi un programme qui permettrait de téléporter la Porte directement de la soute au chasseur. Ils auraient pu l'envoyer directement dans le complexe mais le système de brouillage anti-téléportation était déjà actif et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de le désactiver.

Dès que le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace, Carter donna le signal au X-302 de décoller et quand ce-dernier fut assez près du Ha'tak, Sam téléporta la Porte qui fut tenue en dessous du chasseur grâce à des appareils de gravité Asgard. Jack enclencha le mode furtif de l'appareil et se dirigea vers la zone d'atterrissage aménagée près de la base Hermès. On déchargea la Porte et elle fut placée dans la nouvelle salle d'embarquement qui avait été finie peut de temps avant.

Une semaine plus tard, le personnel entier de la base avait été rassemblé. Landry était dans son bureau, il ne voulait pas aller faire ce discours mais il le fallait. Tous avaient mis leur costume pour les cérémonies officielles. Le Général monta sur la passerelle pour se placer derrière le pupitre.

« _Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_C'est avec une grande tristesse que je vous ai tous rassemblé ici. Si je l'ai fait c'est pour vous annoncer la fin de l'aventure, le SGC va fermer dans quelques jours. Ça fait maintenant une vingtaine d'années que ce complexe existe dans le but d'explorer de nouvelles planètes. Vous avez fait ce que peu de gens seraient capable de faire. Grâce à vous notre planète a été sauvée de nombreuses fois et vous avez découvert d'incroyables choses._

_Nous allons nous quitter aujourd'hui mais vous ne devez jamais oublier tout ce que vous avez accompli. Vous mériteriez tous une médaille mais malheureusement le gouvernement ne se rend pas compte que votre travail est immense._

_J'espère que nous aurons l'honneur et la possibilité de nous revoir mais sachez que j'ai eu un grand plaisir à mener cette aventure en votre compagnie._

_Merci à tous ! _».

Landry essuya une de ses larmes et descendit saluer le personnel. SG1 quitta rapidement la salle pour aller préparer leurs affaires. Depuis environ deux décennies, Sam avec Daniel et Teal'c habitaient à la base, Cameron et Vala depuis douze et onze ans respectivement.

Daniel avait décidé de retourner en Égypte afin d'y entreprendre des recherches car il ne fallait pas que tout le monde intègre le complexe Hermès, sinon cela paraîtrait suspect et de plus il avait envie de retrouver une vie étant un minimum normale. Il s'installa au Caire avec Sarah Gardner qui était elle aussi archéologue, il avait travaillé avec elle par le passé et était sortie avec elle mais elle avait été prise pour hôte par le Goa'uld Osiris. La Tok'ra avait réussi à extraire le parasite. Depuis elle était redevenue une simple archéologue avec les connaissances qu'avait le symbiote.

Teal'c repartit sur Chulak afi, de travailler sur la nation Jaffa avec son mentor, Bra'tac. Il devint chef de la flotte et des armées de cette nouvelle nation.

Vala demanda si elle pouvait rester avec Sam et l'assister dans son travail, on lui accorda. Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la base Hermès afin de travailler sur les systèmes de ce complexe et s'assurer qu'ils soient tous opérationnels de façon que dans le futur, leurs successeurs aient tout ce qu'il faut tout se défendre contre cette ennemi qui devait attaquer la Terre soixante-cinq ans plus tard.

Cameron décida de quitta l'armée et de retourner vivre au Kansas avec ses parents. Il s'installa ensuite avec Amy Vandenburg, son amour de jeunesse et depuis la réunion des anciens élèves du lycée où ils avaient failli y rester tous les deux, ils étaient restés en contact. Ils habitaient la maison voisine de celle des parents de Mitchell.

Landry avait enfin prit sa retraire après tant d'années de service au sein de l'US Air Force. Il était parti s'installer dans l'ancienne maison de Jack dans le Minnesota en pleine forêt.

Les autres avaient été en majorité mutés dans d'autres bases de l'armée ou alors envoyés dans des services de recherches comme Bill Lee ou Caroline Lam.

McKay et Zelenka étaient par obligation sur un autre projet et donc ne pouvaient plus travailler à la base Hermès.

Un matin, Sam et Vala arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle de la base Hermès pour travailler comme tous les jours. Sam assurait un diagnostic sur les détecteurs intersidéraux quand elle détecta un vaisseau qui approchait de la planète Terre. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'ils s'étaient trompés et que l'ennemi terrifiant arrivait plus tôt que prévu mais elle fut rassurée quand elle remarqua que cet appareil émettait un signal terrien. Elle scanna ce vaisseau et la recherche dans la base de données fut concluante : il s'agissait d'un vaisseau des Anciens. Carter demanda à Vala qui l'aidait aux commandes du complexe, de prendre contact avec le vaisseau inconnu.

« I_ci Vala Mal Doran, d'une base terrienne, veuillez vous identifier !_ » Demanda t-elle dans le micro mais aucune réponse. Sam lui mit en place un canal sécurisé de façon que seuls eux et les personnes présentes sur ce vaisseau puissent entendre la conversation.

« _Vaisseau non identifié, ici Vala Mal Doran du complexe terrien Hermès, qui êtes-vous ?_ » demanda encore une fois la femme.

Vala attendit et entendit une réponse mais il y avait trop d'interférences donc elle demanda de l'aide à Sam qui fit une petite manipulation pour améliorer la qualité du message et Vala le réécouta. Une fois le message passé, elle regarda Sam avec un air surpris.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Un nouvel espoir !

******Auteur : **Helnox

******Titre : **___Stargate Future_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** L'aventure se « termine » aujourd'hui mais l'histoire de Stargate Future commencera sûrement à la rentrée, en septembre ou octobre 2013.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

******(Si jamais des mots ou moments vous semblent obscurs ou incompréhensibles, vous pouvez trouver les informations sur stargate-fusion . com********ou fr . stargate . wikia . com)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le dernier espoir !**

Carter se demandait ce que Vala avait bien pu entendre dans son casque pour montrer une telle surprise.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- _Apparemment nous connaissons cette personne. Il dit s'appeler Young, Everett Young_ ».

Carter compris sa stupéfaction car elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi mais pas au retour de l'ancien commandant de la base Icare.

« _Ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver dans une galaxie très lointaine ?_ Demandait Vala qui était totalement perdue. _On m'avait certifié qu'il faudrait plusieurs siècles pour que le vaisseau revienne en orbite terrestre._

- _En effet, c'était le cas. Je suis aussi perdue que vous, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Comment faire pour qu'ils puissent atterrir ? Le programme étant terminé, le gouvernement américain est bien capable de refuser l'atterrissage_ ».

Par chance, la Comission accepta que le Destinée se pose sur une piste de l'US Air Force. Samantha et Vala s'étaient rendu sur les lieux afin de pouvoir questionner les membres de l'équipage, elles en avaient reçu l'autorisation.

« _C'est incroyable de vous voir ici ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous a permis de revenir sur Terre aussi vite ?_ Demanda Vala.

- _Rush a fait quelques recherches et il a découvert un soleil très puissant, une étoile bleue et en fait nous l'avons fait devenir une supernova comme quand vous avez voulu détruire la flotte du Goa'uld Apophis et on est ainsi entré en hyperespace d'une façon calculée qui nous a fait voyager très rapidement jusqu'à la Terre._

- _Oh ! Je suis très impressionnée !_

- _C'est Eli qui a fait la plupart des calculs. Après, le voyage a duré environ trois heures car la distance était tout de même immense. On aurait aimé vous prévenir de notre arrivée mais les bases pour les pierres de communication ne marchent plus_ » expliqua le Colonel Young.

Sam décida de laisser Young pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer et profiter de son retour sur Terre après huit années à bord d'un vieux vaisseau spatial.

La plupart des membres du Destinée avaient été mutés sauf quelques uns qui voulaient maintenant profiter du reste de la vie sur leur monde natal. Par exemple, Camille Wray décida de faire un petit break dans sa carrière pendant deux années pour vivre avec sa petite amie, Sharon.

Samantha Carter retourna à la base Hermès, elle mit en place une dizaine de système comme le rayon téléporteur capable de matérialiser ce que l'on souhaite comme elle l'avait fait sur l'Odyssée avec la matrice Asgard. Elle créa des détecteurs vitaux et intersidéraux plus perfectionnés, des boucliers nécessitant moins d'énergie pour la même capacité de protection.

La vie reprit pour tout le monde, chacun avait son nouveau poste, le gouvernement avait fermé le SGC pour de bon, scellé la Porte des Étoiles pour s'assurer que personne ne tenterait de l'utiliser. La base de Cheyenne Mountain redevint un silo de missiles.

Le destin de la Terre était incertain et il allait se jouer dans un futur assez éloigné. Le gouvernement américain n'arrangeait pas les choses en fermant l'organisation qui pouvait tenter d'assurer leur défense. En même temps quand c'est un ami de Kinsey qui est président des États-Unis, tout s'explique. Sam ne lâcha pas l'affaire et travailla jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sur la base secrète avec l'aide de Vala. Rodney et Daniel venaient de temps à autre voir les filles, Cameron aussi mais il était installé assez loin donc il faisait ce qu'il pouvait en jonglant entre sa famille (qui était composée de sa femme et de son fils) et Carter. Ils regrettaient tout de même de ne plus voir Teal'c qui était pour eux, un vrai frère.

Jamais ils avaient eu aussi peur que leur plan soit un échec.


End file.
